Yggdrasil
by Aulant
Summary: Knowledge is everything, some strive to control it; while others seek to share it. But only the few know that true knowledge means true power. Rated T will increase to M.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fiction and I am not gaining any form of income from this; the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the various publishing agencies that produce her books, Warner Bro. and their movies. Idea for Older Harry goes to Fettuccini, that brilliant author. The only things that I claim are the OC's and some of the (hopefully) original plot ideas.

AN: I am in no way trying to continue what Fettucini wrote, it is impossible. I am simply using the basis of what he used as a backdrop for my own story; the only thing I should be taking from Fettucini are the older Harry, Hospitalized Lily, and well I think that is it…. And Harry is not BWL…. Yes I think that suffices…. If there is anything else I need to give credence too please inform me and I will check with the correct persons to ensure that they receive due credit.

Prologue

Coel continued to walk further and deeper into the dark reaches that appeared to surround him, his only respite from the coming darkness being the bars of moonlight that managed to breakthrough the overly thick foliage. He had been walking aimlessly for hours ever since he had left a taxi at the beginning of this path, which had to be kilometers away at this time. Coel did not know where he was going, nor did he know how far he had gone or how deep into this endless expanse of trees, only being certain that he must continue.

The only thing that was truly guiding him was the pain, the unbearable pain that had been gnawing away at his sanity for the past several days. He had at first dismissed this discomfort when signs first appeared as nothing more than heartburn, as was common for him, but that had failed as the burning sensation intensified exponentially and also appearing to move from his chest to his left arm over the following days.

He had then proceeded to ignore his pain, but that had proven as futile as not breathing air when the discomfort had increased and proven far too unbearable to simply be pushed into the back of his mind. Coel had the time arrived at a point where he no longer could deny the growing intensity, that another feeling then arose, having tried everything he could possibly think of to relieve himself of this pain; Coel felt for the first time that he needed to be somewhere, somewhere important; somewhere that without a doubt he needed to be.

Coel struggled to remember the name of the place. _Alexandria? Lithuania? Hungarian? No that's a people._ Coel thought to himself, as he walked the sparsely lit path. But wherever it was that he had needed to be, Coel had to be there now, the ever-growing pain reminded him of it. So he had left. Left his wife, left his children, left his job and made his way towards this unknown dark forest.

Now he was here in this seemingly desolate expanse of nature, Coel continued on his journey deeper into the foreboding dark, not knowing exactly what he should be seeking, but somehow having the confidence that what he is looking for would be somewhere in this forest. But it was not the reassuring confidence and Coel had at times wondered what he would find that was drawing him deeper into the endless dark.

The gradual intensity of the pain on his left arm had not abated upon entering the forest and if anything had exponentially grown in strength, which told him exactly the direction he needed to be going. And on he walked. His face continued to contort in pain.

Even through the pain when he had first entered the forest he had noticed how unsettling this place was for him, how quite everything appeared. Coel had been expecting the wildlife to be vibrant while he walked through their home. He had expected deer to be grazing nearby or bats to be flying overhead, he even imagined wolves to be stalking him, waiting for the moment to strike, or possibly some other large creature would attack from endless darkness. But there was nothing there. Only emptiness and the feeling of isolation were there.

Coel has barely taken five more steps when the pain seared once more through his body stronger than any thing he had yet to experience. Crumpled on the ground, it was not the first time that Coel thought about why he was experiencing this. Why he was even out here in the middle of nowhere.

It had only been a gut feeling that he should be out here, in a place that he had never heard of before in a forest he had never seen. It took him a few tries but Coel was finally able to fight the pain and push himself up to continue his crazy trek deeper into the arboreal, wondering when exactly he would finally reach his destination.

He continued to walk for what seemed to be another hour. Now he was becoming more curious than frightened by this forest, as he was very sure that he had spend the greater portion of the evening walking through this apparent desolate expanse of wilderness.

Another thing that he had become aware of was the lessening of the pain in his side now. It was not gone, but that feeling had lessened. Of course he assumed this also might be what some trained soldiers did if they were ever shot, the pain becoming something apart of the person, the way most military men stubbornly refused to acknowledge they had any sort of pain.

Suddenly the pain intensified to unbearable levels. Stopping him from moving another meter, as an owl overhead screeched and hooted. Coel was now on the ground grunting in pain, as he tried to look at the first animal he had seen in this God forsaken forest, but the pain was too much, and forced his head back down.

He then began to crawl and make his way to one of the trees that had endlessly surrounded him. Coel was then able to move into a sitting position with his back against the tree as he fought with this most intense of attacks. And how right Coel was that this was indeed an attack.

With his back to the tree Coel was finally able to see the owl above him. As he looked through the boughs, his entire face drained of color as it appeared, a demon from one of his nightmares had come to life, for indeed the sight before him had haunted his dreams for countless week leading up to when he had started his journey. There before Coel, sitting silently and staring back right at him with eyes the color of blood, sat the Black Owl.

For Coel despite the pain that seemed to be eating at him from the inside out, he couldn't bring himself to look away from the creature that had haunted his dreams for the past fortnight as unbidden his memories of those dreams came to him, his dreams of the black bird taking flight and flying in agonizing slowness, right towards him with claws outstretched glinting in some unseen light.

This single bird had left him sweating and pale night after night, and now that he was staring at this demon made flesh, what little courage he had left to face the adversity fled him.

So transfixed was he on the bird, that he failed to realize that the shadows surrounding him were drawing itself closer to him. Blotting all of the surrounding light. By the time that Coel realized what was happening, he was engulfed completely in the darkness with a strangled shout.

The snap and crackle of pine wood being burned by a slowly dying fire continued to fill the small room with the fresh scent of pine, as the small blaze that sat within the worn beer stone fireplace tried to provide warmth for the two occupants of the small chamber, keeping these two men from the frigid cold air of the outside.

In one of these high backed gilded chairs with gold lining and leather cushions, Albus Dumbledore sat with his hands steepled in front of his careworn face, deep blue eyes intensely studying the table before him, so engrossed with what sat on the oak wood table with ivory carvings etched on it, that Albus barely paid any attention to the man seated in front of him. But only just, for only a fool would lower his guard with Gellert Grindelwald.

Albus Dumbledore was dressed warmly in grays and blacks as he continued his unrelenting scrutiny of what was on the table before him. Likewise the man who was seated across from Albus barely paid the infamous man any form of attention as he too meticulously watched the table that sat between them.

Grindelwald reached out with his left hand for red glass of wine that sat on the table, and took a few sips, his eyes never leaving the center. Albus knew exactly when Grindelwald drank from the wine glass, just as he knew exactly where Gellert was when the man moved from the chair to the fireplace for the first time in as many minutes to place another log onto the slowly dying fire. Albus was also aware when Grindelwald returned to his seat but yet he continued to focus on the chess game spread out before him.

Raising a slim hand and stretching out his long fingers, Albus picked up one of the white chess pieces and made his sixth move for the evening, the first check of the game. Albus moved back from the table in his seat, picked up the glass of wine that sat on his left and sipped from it lightly, as he watched Gellert for any sign of reaction to his last move.

Disappointingly there was none, which caused Albus to give a small smile as he started to once again formulate countermeasures to Gellert's inevitable escape from the trap that he had placed his once rival into.

"Tell me Albus," Gellert said, once he had made his own play, his voice gentle and smooth, the voice of one used to speaking and ensuring that things always went his way. "How is your wife? You always brought her along until of late."

"Amelia is doing fine Gellert," Albus replied after a moment of contemplation of the chessboard. "She'll be pleased that you asked after her, I'll be sure to tell her. Amelia did decide to stay behind this time though; due to some things that she felt that she needed to be handled by her specifically. But I'll be sure to ask if she would like to come along next time."

Taking more of his wine, Albus indolently took another of Grindelwald's chess pieces. Seemingly weakening the other man's position, as he jovially sat back once again. "I can see that they are still treating you well Gellert, despite the longevity of your sentence." Albus remarked, taking in the entire surrounding from the fully furnished room, to the fireplace sitting in the corner.

"I am treated as well as can be." Gellert said. "I receive good food, I am able to bathe regularly, and I can write to my hearts content." Indicating with an outstretched hand to the table in a corner that was littered with parchment and quills. "The only thing I truly dislike about this is the limitation of my visitors."

"Surely Gellert, that more of the old crowd visit you than just I?" Albus asked seemingly with an air of interest, but the legendary wizard already knew the answer before Grindelwald could reply.

"Ha! Albus, you should know better than that," Gellert had placed his now empty wine glass on the table, as he laughed roughly. "You and I are a dying breed, legends that once walked with mortals. There are not many of us left, my old friend and those that do remain, well shall we say that even amongst them I will find few allies." Gellert finished with a wry smile set upon his own heavily aged features that Albus noticed, had more lines around the eyes than the last time he had visited.

Albus then brought out his pocket watch, the only thing that the prison guards; that even now stood at the door, had allowed him to keep. Glancing at the time Albus asked Gellert if he was hungry, the other man saying he was, called over one of the two guards who stood at attention. Once both men had requested for meals to be brought up, they both continued to play the game.

"I've heard rumors Albus, of that former pupil of yours, you know the one I'm talking about." Gellert said irritably, when Albus face bore a slightly confused look, but it was more as to why Gellert would bring up Tom. "I've heard he's died, but I was hoping you would be able to fill in the details."

"There really isn't much to tell Gellert," Albus said, turning back to the board, eyes becoming full of emotion. "I arrived after it was all said and done. There wasn't much else too do."

"And that it was a young boy which caused his fall?"

"Yes Gellert, barely two years. Now staying with his remaining relatives since his father and mother are dead." Albus said in a tone that sounded more like a man who had had reached his limit.

"Remarkable," Grindelwald remarked as the food was now brought in and placed before them. "Absolutely remarkable. One of the greatest minds this generation had seen since our group was formed all those years ago. And a small child brings him down so easily. What I would give to be able to see such a boy, it is a shame though that such brilliance was wasted." Albus looked up from his meal at that last part, and stared at Grindelwald for a few seconds, before returning to his plate, the chess match stopped for a time as hunger had taken over the men's need, as is nature's design

Once they had finished their meal, and had exhausted almost every other topic other than the recent death of Tom, the two men continued the game in silence. Finally Albus could see that there were only a few more moves left in this game, easily seeing that he had lost this round. "Alas, Gellert, it appears that this visit has almost come to a close."

"Unfortunately it appears that I must win this round. Shame that this could not have happened during the actual dual, isn't it Albus?" Grindelwald asked with a sad smile as he finally captured Albus' king. Albus Dumbledore looked up from the chess game straight into Grindelwald's eyes, and just merely smiled back before saying.

"If that were the case Gellert, than these visits would never have had happened. And then just think of what our lives would have been like." Grindelwald looked back at Albus before a smile of his own slowly graced his features. He then started laughing at the logic as Albus stood and made his way for the door. "Before you go Albus." Gellert said once he had managed to retain some composure. "What is the name of the child?"

As Albus was about to pass through the door, he turned and granted one of his few remained oldest friend last request. "Longbottum, the boy's name is Neville Longbottum." Albus then stepped outside the small room followed by the two guards who closed and sealed the door behind them, before starting the long trek back home to his wife and friends.

Gellert, now alone, staring at the smoldering flames began to think of just how a young boy that was barely two could have beaten Voldemort. His mind was a blur of thought and emotion going through possibility to possibility, each less likely than the last before wishing not for the first time that he could cast magic, instead of having it blocked by the vast arrays of runic circles that littered the walls and ceilings.

Rising slowly from the chess game, Gellert made his way over to the table in the corner and sat down in the less than comfortable chair before picking up a quill and began to write

Chapter one

The sun rises in the east as it always has within human memory; rising in the east and setting in the west in an endless cycle that seems to have no beginning or end. In the past man thought it miraculous, but that awe faded with the passage of time. Even in those times past called the Age of Heroes where men became legends like the rising sun, they too faded from memory as the sun set on the day.

Another consistent was the wind, it too had no beginning or end; and in this current Modern Age a wind arose off the shores of modern day France, and sped across the body of water known as the English Channel.

North by Northwest this warm wind blew heavily across the water, the winds continued to gain strength and power as they reached white cliffs, and once there, felling against them with massive and thunderous force.

But these winds did little to harm the wonders of old. Rising up along the rock wall and pushing mountainous grey clouds that had been hovering over the Cliffs of Dover, westward, they blew against small towns and quaint villages, bringing with it an impressive storm. Sending what little activity there was on such an early morning back in doors.

Continuous sounds of thunder rumbled from every direction, while black clouds collided with another making the air shake and tremble, and yet the winds would not abate, and if anything gained strength. The thunder acting as heralds for the approaching storm, which swept past more towns as the people who lived within these small hamlets and villages awoke to find their Thursday morning covered in darkness and rain. Birds sought shelter amongst the boughs of any nearby tree; a family of foxes returned to the safety of their burrows.

All manner of wildlife retreated back to those places called home and the many children who started school this day ran for shelter and relative safety of the school buildings as the storm grew and began to dispel the contents inside it. The winds continued to carry the storm further unwilling to drop its ferocious power out amongst smaller towns and refusing to dissipate in anyway as it made its way for the city rising up in the distance.

As the morning sun disappeared behind the darkened clouds, lightning flashed across the sky while thunder sounded once again but closer this time to the overtly busy city. The winds pushed the storm further west as it continued to build even as it continued to release its heavy burdens.

Those who lived within the city could hear now the sounds of nature unleashed; many knew that it would only be a matter of time until rain fell over them on this September morning. But the cities' inhabitants were used to such a phenomenon that they hardly had any notice to the darkening clouds, the most any them did were to bring out umbrellas that had been hanging on their persons.

Some though just walked on in total defiance of the impending deluge. A torrent of rain, a virtually solid wall of falling water began to fall heavily upon the city of London was soon followed by more heavy booming sounds. Crowds of morning travelers sought temporary shelter from the initial onslaught of the rain, which lead to business entrances becoming full and blocked with non-patrons.

Lorries sounded their horns for pedestrians to move as they crossed busy streets, but morning travelers were slow going, as they tried to find some form of relief from the surprising storm overhead, but very few places could be used as shelter for very long. No place proved to be an exception, least of all King's Cross Station, as less than eager men and women looked up at the sky with mild disdain as they stood within the entrance of the station.

As these people considered the tumultuous sky, other men and women who had more pressing matters than to stand and stare at heavy thunderheads were busy trying to get the attention of any passing hackneys while others still were waiting with umbrellas out in the pouring rain for the myriad of buses to arrive. Though many were trying to find egress from the station, that same amount, if not more, was trying to find a way into it.

Amongst this number, mothers and fathers were busy bustling up their children to get into the station as fast as possible, pushing carts full of luggage past the crowded entryways. More than once a passerby looked at a few of these families strangely, though it had nothing to do with how they dressed, for the fashion conscious it was horrible.

Neither was it the large luggage for such was commonplace when it was a single day before the semester started; no it was more to do with the contents within some of the cages that quite a few families had nestled in on top of the luggage. Some people had never seen such large lizards or owls normally seen at night kept in small cages before. But many just kept out of the way, more content to just ignore the absurdity of it than acknowledge any weirdness.

One such group entering the station evaded those looks completely, but more than one woman did turn to stare at this small group, more precisely at the two men who seemed to be escorting a young boy of eleven to deeper places within the station.

The first of these two men were tall and lean, not heavily muscled but not thin and gangly either; with his dark hair, eyes the color of the current sky, he carried himself with an air of uncommon aristocracy, and his manner of dress more that told others that he certainly thought so of himself. With a dark waistcoat worn over a high collared, single colored shirt, and pants of a similar color as the coat, Sirius Black made quite a statement as he walked through the crowds.

The man on his right on the other hand though was also well built, but was broad backed and stood straighter as he walked. He had dark eyes the color of the night and hair that was a much lighter shade than his companion's; his face was lined with scars that most told him made him looked distinguished. His manner of dress was simpler than that of the man next to him, with a turtle neck shirt, a black coat, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin cut impressive figures that left one to wonder very little as to why some of the women, married or not, would stop and give furtive glances or stare unabashedly at these two. Though on any other given day Sirius would have been staring back at them, his attention though was focused primarily on the boy in front of him, but that was not to say he didn't completely not notice.

Remus was the same as Sirius, attention riveted forward, but in his case he would never have noticed the looks of admiring women in the first place, or if he did Remus would have been too embarrassed to do anything about them.

As they walked through the crowds, Remus' hand reached out and he placed it on the shoulder of the boy who had been steadily pushing his cart full of luggage in front of them and gave the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

The small boy with dark unruly hair, a slight build, with skin that had a slightly pale complexion as if he spent far too much time indoors; but the light coat worn over a plain t-shirt with a pair of pants that he wore hid a toned body for an eleven year old.

Harry Potter turned his head slightly and gave Remus a quick glance before shaking Remus' hand off his shoulder and continued on undeterred. Remus let his hand fall, before unbeknownst to Harry, he shared a look with Sirius who just shrugged his shoulders, smiled and continued on following the boy deeper into King's Cross.

Harry noticed from standing in front of the two of them, that his godfather Sirius had begun to survey their surroundings as they walked, now out of the wind and pouring rain, and Harry knew what Sirius was thinking. He himself couldn't help but notice how badly the wizards in general stood out with their clothes and cages of animals.

Sirius was dressed in more modern clothing and Harry had made it a point of following suite, if not for the better quality of clothing and overall desire to better blend in. Remus too was dressed befitting a normal human, not one who was stuck within the past. "I never understood why more wizards and witches don't adopt a more blending style of clothes." Sirius said out loud amusement in his voice.

"Ignorance, Sirius, and the pure refusal to adapt to new things." Remus replied. Sirius again looked at those around him and agreed with Remus' statement. "Foolish, once your dressed like this, the women can't help but keep their eyes and hands off you." Sirius said with a wink directed at Harry.

Harry though ignored them both as he walked along, choosing instead to both continue reading the book he had propped on his luggage cart, and made sure to avoid slamming said cart into anyone.

Looking up every so often Harry also saw that there were those few witches and wizards that blended in well, almost seamlessly with the normal crowds around them, and barely any of them had with them some of the large obstructive cages that marked so many of the witches and wizards in the teeming crowds.

The only thing that Harry noticed singling them out was the parents that had within their hands a piece of odd looking paper, more akin to dated parchment, that looked old and not likely to be in use anymore; it was easy to see just how out of date that it was and how out of place and easily noticeable they were if one looked hard enough. Looking back at the wizarding families, it was not the first time that he was glad to not have a familiar.

As Harry looked back at his guardians, he caught Sirius eyes and as if knowing what his godfather was thinking for he had seen them for himself, in an instance of insight, Harry just happen to know what Sirius was going to say before the older man said it. For this particular topic had been discussed many a time within the Black Household.

"I still don't know why you didn't want a familiar, Harry." Sirius said with practiced ease. "I mean, just look at everyone else! Each and every one of them has a familiar of some sort, I even thought I saw a toad, though those are rare enough, are still acceptable creatures to use." Sirius said.

For the most part his argument had fallen on deaf ears, as Harry calmly ignored all of the very poorly argued points. "And everyone else is absolutely why I do not desire to procure one at this time." Came Harry's quick reply, still unchanged from the last time he and his guardian had talked about it.

"Always being quizzed to change the animal into one appearance or another, not to mention as to seeing the attentive obligations of such animals is more ever a factor that I hence would despise." Harry continued in his usual calm tone, a tone that usually brokered no argument.

"Sirius, quite, Muggles are close by." Remus said in a hushed tone, as more than one of the normal humans called Muggles that they had passed looked at them weirdly as to the topic of their talk. Making sure they were far enough from prying ears, Remus then continued Harry's argument with his own explanation,

"Besides Sirius, choosing a familiar isn't to be taken lightly. It's why Lily didn't have one until fifth year, James never had either if you remember, nor you as well if I recall, and I recall quite a bit of what you did to my own." Harry heard Remus say to Sirius. "And so if Harry doesn't wish to have a familiar, then we won't force the issue."

"All I am saying, Remus, is that Harry will stick out. While every other child his year has an animal they can torture, Harry won't." Sirius said, with a look of partial glee, partial false sorrow on his features while clapping his hands together.

In an attempt at drawing a smile from Harry, ignoring completely the implication that Remus had accused him of. Harry for his part, just further ignored Sirius' attempts at humor, opting instead to try and find the Nine and Three-quarters platform.

Harry had been filled in earlier on the drive down by his Godfather and Uncle as to what the transportation to Hogwarts would be after he had had received his letter. But he was still curious as to how they would enter such a secretive platform.

Harry had been to King's Cross Station only once before, when Remus and Sirius had to meet an old school friend of theirs Peter Pettigrew, if Harry remember correctly and he usually did, who Harry had learned at the time when he had met the man, that Peter had also known his parents back in the good old days, as Remus was fond of calling them. But that had been at Platform Two, which they had long passed.

As he looked and thought that it had to be a hidden or maybe invisible entrance, Harry felt two arms wrap around his shoulders from behind and knew them to belong to none other than Sirius who pushed him right into the red-bricked pillar that he had been staring at.

The suddenness of being grabbed from behind and being rushed forward, caused Harry to grab onto the cart, as both man and boy came into contact with the support structure. Or in this case lack of contact, as Harry saw first the cart disappear and then he himself went right through the brick wall.

Once they were through, and the rushing sound of going through the portal was past, the first sight that greeted the young Potter's eyes was the scarlet and black of the steam powered train that was commonly known as the Hogwarts' Express.

"How you feeling pup? Handling it well?" Sirius asked Harry with a grin on his face as Remus joined them. Harry only nodded his head once and began to recompose himself once again, trying to give the appearance that he had seen such things before. But Harry was only half succeeding at his endeavor.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Remus?" Harry heard Sirius say forlornly to Remus, staring at the train and the hundreds of people surrounding it, and back at Harry; enjoying the look of awe and wonder that managed to escape Harry's seemingly stone set face.

"Aye, it does, Sirius; days when things were simpler." Remus replied, as he too looked around in nostalgia. Harry now in relative control of his emotions once more, sighed at the mildly disturbing looks on his Uncle's faces and continued on to the luggage reception area.

While the dark haired boy walked along the platform, he could hear his Uncles continue talking about those nostalgic days, and just further drowned them out, which was not hard to do with the overtly active environment; as he made his way towards the back of the train. Leaving the two men to reminisce.

Once Harry had jostled other students out of the way so he could then hand over his trunk and other luggage to the station assistant, who then stowed them away securely, Harry shifted his shoulder bag once before making his way back to where Remus and Sirius were. Harry had to more than once push through a rather large crowd as more bodies than he was used to experiencing blocked his path. As soon as he was free of the mass of bodies and seeing Sirius and Remus off a short ways, noticing that they were talking to a woman with many children of the same hair surrounding her, Harry started towards the rather large group.

Harry saw that Remus had looked over and then turn and whisper into Sirius ear, both of them then appeared to excuse themselves from the small colony, as Harry had decided to call the population of red heads, and met him halfway. "All I am saying is it gets worse talking to Molly every time I see her." Sirius said to Remus as they drew close to Harry.

"Sirius, you hardly ever see her." Remus said dryly, as they closed the distance between Harry and them.

"But that is just the fact, the least I see of her the better off I will be." Said Sirius decisively with a look the brokered no more arguments on the matter.

Harry looked on in mild curiosity, before piecing together the facts and what little he knew from the conversation, realizing that this Molly was a woman that Sirius did not enjoy talking too. "Jilted lover Sirius?" Harry asked after a moment, "My assessment of you was that you were additionally vigilant when it came to any form of encountering your ex's, primarily if you induced her to become pregnant." Remus stifled a laugh,

"Multiple times." Harry added, his voice neutral. Remus saw Sirius' astonished face at the last statement, and the scarred man could no longer hold in his mirth as he began to openly laugh at Sirius, who had had the look of a man that was forced to imagine the most heinous of crimes being committed, and for Sirius it probably was. Sirius composed himself and then fixed Harry with a glare that slid off of the boy as oil does water.

"Never refer to me and Molly in such a context ever again, Harry. Even thinking about the visuals just puts me off." The man who attempted on a daily basis to be the epitome of roguish action and though said while shivering slightly in mild revulsion and plenty of fear. Harry just ignored the attempt at being cowed by the much older man, as easily as walking.

"Well now that I have gotten rid of the last of my nerves, all that is left is to see you off my boy." Remus said, still chuckling at Sirius who had not entirely gotten over that last horrible thought.

Harry looked up at the known Werewolf, before doing something that he normally wouldn't do, if the signs his body gave off were any indication. Harry stepped forward and stiffly wrapped his arms around Sirius, giving Remus the same before stepping back and rocked on his heels in obvious discomfort. "Now remember Harry, Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, and Dissendium." Sirius told Harry as the young boy rolled his eyes before staring up at the two men almost expectantly.

The eleven year old then looked at his Uncles for a second longer, waited patiently for either of them to offer any last words, and seeing that there was none forthcoming, adjusted his book bag once more before he bid them farewell for the semester and made his way onto the train.

"He has twenty minutes, Remus. The boy didn't want to stay and say good bye to us in a proper manner? That hug barely counted!" Sirius asked Remus, in mild amusement, as both men watched Harry disappear into the train.

"Oh Sirius? And what is a proper farewell then? Weeping into our arms and saying he doesn't want to leave us? It's how Harry is; the boy is vastly different from what his father was like, from what his mother was like too."

"Shame that, that is the truth though, nothing like James, other than his looks. But he has his mother's eyes, which I'm sure he's more than tired of hearing. The lad also loves knowledge, just like his mother did."

"I wouldn't say Harry is totally unlike James, Sirius, the boy is skilled with minor transfiguration, and is also very skilled in using his wand despite only having it for less then a month."

"HA! That is true Remus, so very true. Wouldn't be surprised if Harry formed his own version of the Marauders and became an Animagus by his Fourth Year, maybe Third!" Sirius said with much excitement within his voice.

" By his Third year? That is much too high of an expectation Sirius, remember, you had to needle information from McGonagall, at intervals to do it, starting in _your_ own Third year." Remus reminded with a tone that was both stern and had a touch of teasing to it. Sirius just smiled cheekily back at him, before the both of them fell into a comfortable silence, as memories from their own school years came flooding back.

"Sirius! Remus!" a voice cried out from behind, causing both men to push thoughts about their own school years from their minds. Sirius turned and Remus followed suite, and Sirius saw just whom it was that had called out to them.

Walking towards them at a brisk pace was Sirius' favorite of his three cousins, and the only one who he was still on very good terms with, Andromeda Tonks née Black, who was dressed to impress as she blended in very well in her Muggle clothing. Along side her was her husband Theodore "Ted" Tonks who was equally attired in Muggle ware.

"Dromeda! Ted!" Sirius called back, stepping towards them and wrapped first Andromeda in a hug and then her husband. "How are the two of you?"

"We're fine Sirius, but how are the both of you doing? And where's Harry? Dropping off his things? I was hoping to see him before he went onto the train." Andromeda asked excitedly looking around to see if Harry would appear suddenly. Sirius sighed resignedly, thankful that it wasn't the aforementioned Molly who was fretting over the boy, but still Andromeda could be as bad at times. "You just missed him Dromeda. Probably passed him as you were walking this way. He was quite eager to get on board."

"Probably excited about the school year." Andromeda said with a disappointment evident in her tone. "Did you hear Nymphadora, little Harry's already on board the train." Andromeda said to her aforementioned daughter before turning to Remus and began to ask the man about his family.

Sirius winced slightly before chuckling at the mental image of Harry's reaction at being called little, true the boy was, but it would only be for a little longer at the rate Harry grew.

Behind Andromeda and Ted, a young woman stepped forward and all Sirius gave in seeing her was raise a single brow. The girl before him had shoulder length blonde hair that framed a heart shape face, her brilliant emerald eyes shone with unbridled intelligence. "Going blonde today Tonks?" Sirius asked her playfully, knowing the two reactions that were sure to come due to his comment.

"Blonde? Tonks?" Andromeda asked, abruptly turning from Remus. Both Remus and Andromeda turned and saw a very blonde Nymphadora Tonks, but her hair wasn't the only thing that was different from her usual appearance. Her eyes were blue, her jaw and face were soft, and if Sirius hadn't known that it was his young cousin, he would have said she was a Malfoy.

"Nymphadora Elmindreda Tonks! Why in the world are you blonde? And why did Cousin Sirius call you by our last name?"

"Because mum, I wanted to try something more normal this year. And as for the last name thing, well its because I hate my first name." Nymphadora replied, muttering the last part under her breath. Sirius could only sigh at the inevitable argument that was about to unfold.

"Normal?" asked the elder Tonks woman. "And what is normal about being a blonde when you have a perfectly natural hair color! And for that matter how is this normal when you've been pink to blue and everything in-between! And, don't get me started on your first name again!"

"I hate my first name, mum, makes me sound like some wooded sprite or some such. As for my hair, well blondes have more fun mum everyone knows that! Besides those were small phases, nothing serious at all." Nymphadora replied airily, winking at Sirius who stood behind her mother's back, at her little attempt at humor. Sirius himself grinned sheepishly before he shared a look with Ted, and they both shrugged helplessly at the two women. "So how is your attorney business Ted?" Sirius asked ignoring the argument that was happening to his right. .

"Oh much better since I have your recommendation." Ted replied. "Which reminds me, Remus, I've been meaning to have a word with you." Ted said turning to look at the brow haired man.

"Oh? What about Ted?" Remus asked.

"Its about those Werewolf legislatures. Now, if we try and rally support with Brumild, whom you know is against Umbridge and her proposals. Then we can…." Sirius stifled a yawn before he drowned out what the two men were talking about as he checked the time, he always became bored when politics was concerned, Sirius received enough of that from the House of Lords.

He then stepped over to the two women that were still arguing about Nymphadora's looks, deciding to save his second cousin from further wrath as the train was soon too depart.

"Dromeda, as much as it amuses me to see little Nymph receive a talking to about her choice of appearance today, it is nearly time for the train to leave." Andromeda looked alarmed at the news before checking her own watch, calling Ted over and all four adults said farewell to the young Hufflepuff.

"And remember Nymphadora, keep an eye on Harry!" Andromeda yelled at the retreating form of Tonks. Sirius shared looks with Ted and Remus at this last statement.

"Your daughter, watch over Harry?" Sirius asked Ted with a grin. Ted couldn't help himself and grinned back at the man. "Too right, it would be more like Harry watching over Nymphadora!" All three men laughed as Andromeda watched the scarlet train slowly moved its way out of the station with teary eyes.

Once he was on the train, Harry slowly made his way through the sea of students in search of a compartment to settle into for the rest of the day. The problem was not trying to find an empty one, but one that guaranteed him solitude within the swarming corridors of the train. Some carriages seemed like good choices, but they soon fell prey to other students that gave off the air of overt friendliness and nervousness.

Harry had indeed felt a small amount of nervousness when he had first arrived at the station, but that had quickly died down after the prospective thought of the gaining the storehouses of knowledge that could be potentially tucked within the great school was only less than a day way.

And, if anything Harry felt more excited than nervous, but he was sure that his had full control of over his features. Another thought was that by sharing compartments with these nervous boy and girls, they would inevitably try and talk to him, something that made Harry frown in disdain.

Deciding that the compartments here, the ones closer to the where families bidding their children farewell, would be the most sought after, Harry made his way towards the back, closer to the luggage cars. The number of students there were less and Harry found and entered a carriage that was empty, much to his satisfaction. Once Harry had sat down and spread out his books around him, he then began the arduous task of continuing to translate and transcribe his father's notes.

It was fifteen minutes after he had settled down, that the Hogwarts' Express began to lurch forward from the station. So engrossed was Harry in the notebook that sat on his lap, he had not noticed his fountain pen had fallen due to the trains motion until he began reaching out for the utensil. When his hand grasped naught but air, he looked up and saw the pen as it was rolling out the compartment door, lying just outside of the minuscule room. Flicking his wand out, Harry casted a quick summoning charm to bring the wayward item back into his grasp. With pen back in hand Harry quickly turned his attention back to the perplexing problems of the notebook

_Arithmancy. So difficult, and it's significantly too advanced with my current echelon of knowledge. Remus was insufficient to dispense any form of helpful direction when he tried explicating the theorems. _Harry thought to himself as he read, his brow furrowing in thought. _Regardless of the fact that he was one of the best of his year when he attended Hogwarts, his arithmantic adroitness was sorely lacking. _Harry massaged his brow as he tried to further understand the complexity of the formulae that were held within the book.

Taking another meticulous look at it, Harry surmised that it was possible that this particular formula was a spell for some form of fire, but without further knowledge his conjectures would have to remain just that for now. Making a grunt in mild vexation, Harry placed the books away and turned to stare out the window for the first time since the train had left the station thirty minutes previous.

Looking outside, Harry could see that the countryside still bore the burden of the storm that raged all around the train as lightning flashed and the sounds of water hitting the windows was loud and insistent. Harry's mind drifted, first to his father's notebook and the sheer complexity that was within those pages, as was an often occurrence after having just examined it; then, to his "Uncles" as he called his legal guardians and finally, contemplated the life he has lived since his father James' death and the permanent hospitalization of his mother Lilly.

Before Harry could think any further of his father and the legacy he had had left to him, his thoughts were interrupted by a girl who most definitely was one of the upper classmen. Or in this particular case, upper class-women. "Oh, never thought to find someone all the way over here, you're lucky the Head Boy sent me all the way down back to check near the luggage cars." The girl with blonde hair said, the tie that she wore around her neck clearly identifying her as Hufflepuff, and a Prefect if the badge on her chest was any indication.

Harry took this time to quickly study her, and decided that if Sirius were here and was given the chance, and if his Godfather was a good decade younger, Harry thought in mild disgust, Sirius would have been flirting and trying to impress this young woman that stood before him. Harry wouldn't deny that the woman before him was indeed extraordinary. With her blonde hair that was cut right at the shoulders and her face was perfectly proportioned. And the green eyes that stared back at him gave Harry start for the briefest of moments, for the colors were an exact match for his own eyes.

"Well then I'd best be off now that I've checked, but before I go, you'd better change into your uniform. We get to Hogwarts faster than most people think." The Prefect turned and began the long walk back towards the main cars.

Initially off put by the way she abruptly left, leaving him just staring at the open space. Harry pushed the undoubtedly amazing Prefect out of his mind and did indeed do as she had suggested and changed into his uniform once the door had been closed and securely locked. Once he was dressed, Harry fingered the black cloak that hung about his shoulders almost as it were a cape, and began to not for the first time wonder what his future House colors would look like on his robes.

He knew without a doubt that it would not be Gryffindor with all of the vapid bravery that was more well known amongst English wizards than that of the Princes' current affair to the general public, _Muggle public in any case_; Harry thought, nor would it be Slytherin with all of the intrigue and plots he's heard about the House that could make the most knotted of ropes look like a child's toy. It would be either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Harry stopped what he was doing and thought about that last rumination. _Now that is odd_, Harry thought to himself, thinking about Hufflepuff when he had never considered it before. Harry tried to think of why he would imagine about such a thing when his thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of another girl who stood at the door to his carriage. "Wotcher, Harry!" this girl also wore a uniform that bore the colors from Hufflepuff, but had a much brighter personality. At least with him it was.

"Nymphadora, what a pleasant surprise to see you. Doing well I hope?" Harry asked her, with as less emotion as humanly possible. Shifting his attention back to the world outside the carriage.

"It's Tonks, _Harold, _you should know that by now." Tonks said to Harry.

Harry for his part appeared bored and ignored To

nk's use of name that was not his. Harry was more than content with ignoring his second cousin, but Tonks seemed to have other ideas.

"Is little Harry all ready for his first year at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked him, bright green eyes full of mischief. Harry though ignored her, and tried to lose himself within his thoughts, but it was a task that seemed harder at this moment than it should have been.

"Aww, is Hawwy mad at Tonks, for calling him wittle?" Tonks asked with a grin that stretched from ear to ear as she teased the eleven year old.

Harry then turned and regarded Tonks with a look that made the young woman feel abashed for her last comment. "Right, sorry about that." Tonks said, shame evident on her face. "You should Nymphadora, a young woman, teasing a poor defenseless boy on his first trip on the Express, shame on you Nymphadora." Harry said in a tone that was meant to be condescending, and succeeding.

Tonks nodded her head in agreement before Harry saw the startled look in her eyes, and the frown that soon marred her features. Harry reached down into his book bag, and pulled out several books that he had been reading over the summer, and opened them up. Confident that if he started reading, Nymphadora would soon leave his compartment before her friends found the both of them and ruined his peace and quite. It was only a few minutes of silence before Harry heard the Hufflepuff speak again.

"_Matters of the Mind: Cultivating the Grounds of Mental Defense_? And what's this one? _Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water: Magic's Four Elements_? Trying to master Elemental Magics Harry?" Tonks asked Harry.

"If you really want to know Nymphadora, then I suggest you open one and find out." Harry said, his tone conveying his irritated attitude. Harry then started to read his books as he intently tried to ignore Nymphadora as much as possible. Surprisingly though, Harry saw a hand reach out from the corner of his eye and take one his books.

Looking up, Harry was mildly surprised to see Tonks sitting across from him intently reading from his book. "Hmm, looks as if there is hope for you yet Nymphadora." Harry said before he too started to read. Harry missed completely the small smile that now appeared on Tonks face, instead opting to just enjoy the now companionable silence

A loud bell chimed in his ear, that awoke him from a rather heart racing dream; taking a moment, Harry tried to recall what it was exactly that had sent his heart pounding, but whatever it was that he had been dreaming about had already faded from memory just as the morning mist does against the rising sun. Now annoyed that he couldn't remember something, Harry looked around, noticing that Nymphadora had left at some point during the trip, for the sound that had awoken him. Upon not being able to find anything, he stood up from the bench that he had been sleeping on, the book that had been resting on his chest slid onto the floor with a thud, and walked out into the hallway.

The few students that were all the way back here were also moving from their compartments towards the front of the train. This made Harry look out one of the nearby windows. The sight that greeted him were pine trees all around, and that it was getting darker as the sun splayed reds, gold, and purple across the clouds that spread out amongst the evening sky. Harry silently scoffed to himself, _arrive there faster than we imagine indeed_. Walking back into the small room, Harry gathered up his books and followed the rest of his fellow students out of the train and into the cool night air. Sometime had passed since the relentless storms had stopped, but more than enough time for the air to start warming up again, as if saying that the skies were not done with the rain, despite how calm and serene the sky looked.

Upon making it out onto the station platform, Harry heard a voice that was strong, commanding, and seemed to be directing the ocean of students. "First Years! First Years, this way! First Years are to make their way to see Rubeus Hagrid! Continue along the platform and none of you will be able to miss him. All other Years are to make their way to the end of the station to where the carriages are waiting."

And the very tall student appeared to repeat himself after answering a few of the younger years questions, mostly it looked like First Years from the lack of house colors on the cloaks. Harry brushed past some of these First Years and followed the older students to make his way towards the end of the platform. As he reached the end, Harry did indeed see the man named Rubeus Hagrid, but he wasn't at all what Harry was expecting.

Before Harry stood a giant of a man who was waiting for the all of the First Years. Rubeus appeared to be two and a half meters tall, his head was covered with a forest of black hair and his beard, if possible, was even blacker and looked as if anything could be living within from its sheer size as the entire thing fanned out and down to his chest. This near giant of a man carried a large lantern and wore a gigantic brown trench coat that Harry suspected had to be specifically tailored to his massive frame.

As Rubeus stood there he swung this lantern back and forth and called out in a booming voice for the First Years to draw closer to him. "Now you lot, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but please call me Hagrid everyone does." Harry took this time to look around and saw more of his fellow First Years than he originally thought there was going to be. The number had to be over a hundred if the mass of black cloaks were any indication, he thought to himself. There was also the fact that anyone around him was barely taller than himself, except for a scant dozen or so. And if there was one thing that Harry was proud about when it came to his physical appearance, it was that he was slightly taller than the average for a boy his age.

Harry looked back to Hagrid who had continued to speak, "Now then, I'm the Keeper of Keys, and lead groundskeeper here at Hogwarts, and I'll be bringing ya lot, as is tradition, up ta da' school." Once he had finished with his introduction, Rubeus then turned and starting walking off down the path behind him, shouting for them to follow him as he went.

Upon leaving the small station and taking a short walk through the mass of trees that seemed to surround them, many of the First Years began to survey their surroundings as they made their way through the village of Hogsmead. Harry, always trying to be alert, and never let any detail slip past him, noticed that the town had the feel of a small and, if he dared to use such a word, quaint, quite village essence to it; if he had been asked to describe the village those words would have been at the foremost on the list.

As he walked with his fellow students, Harry made the point of remembering as much as possible of Hogsmead as he could with the fading light, such as the shape of some of the cottages, or smoke stacks that appeared every so often and even the signs of a few of them being lived in, as small towers of smoke could be seen rising from as few of them as possible.

Harry also noticed two places that bore striking signs, one was a severed pig's head, and the other that was quite a ways from the first sign were three broomsticks crossed against one another. In the fading light Harry could hardly make out the words carved into them. But as the hundred or so new students trekked through the village, Harry's focus shifted from his surrounding to, what one of the more obvious facts had been, that is what the one upper classmen had meant when he said that all other years would be taking carriages while the First Years went with this Hagrid. Surely they all wouldn't be walking to the school?

His Uncles had never mentioned the method of travel the students used to get to the school from the station, and Harry had never thought to ask. But now he was regretting not asking as another facet of potential knowledge had not been sought out and explored. He pushed his irritation aside and focused as to where the giant of a man was leading them all through Hogsmeade.

One thing he did remember was Remus telling him that dinner was at six every night except for the feast at the beginning of the semester, which was held at seven every year. Taking this time to look at his pocket watch, Harry saw that is was a quarter past six; and the daylight was nearly gone. He glanced back at Rubeus Hagrid who hefted his lantern in front of himself as if trying to keep the lengthening shadows at bay, as the man himself looked back every couple of minutes at children who followed.

At some point, they left the village of Hogsmeade and continued on to what look like a lake in the dying light. Once they reached the shore and stepped onto a dock and Rubeus Hagrid stopped walking, all the children assembled behind him.

"A'right then, here afore ya' we've got boats for the lot of ye'. No more tha' four ta a boat, and no pushin; plenty of room fer all. Once we're all in then we can ge' movin." Rubeus said in that loud voice of his as he himself made his way over to one of the boats and sat down into one. Many of the children were amazed at the fact that Hagrid fitted quite well into the boat. It was also clear though that Rubeus was not going to riding with anyone else.

Harry stepped forward and climbed into one of the boats that sat almost patiently at the dock, he was still curious as to where they were going when three more people joined him, interrupting his thoughts by making the craft shake slightly. Turning he saw two girls and a lone boy had stepped into his boat. All three looked as if they already knew one another, and were now looking at Harry expectantly, at least the dark haired girl with blue eyes was.

The other two were seemingly following her lead; at least the boy with a rounded face was following her example. The other girl was dark haired as well but nowhere near the dark hair color of the first girl. However as opposed to the timidness that Harry could see within the boy and the way he accepted Blue Eye's leadership; this girl seemed to be more at ease and used to Blue Eye's temperament, and gave off on air of humoring the first girl.

"Hi, names Cere, and these two are Abigail and Richard." The girl in the lead said, her voice strong and sure, just as Harry thought, and her accent was peculiar. Harry took a moment and looked at all of them, focusing the most on the girl, before giving a slight nod that he had heard.

"Please call me Dick, Richard is far to formal." Richard said with a smile, though it was offset by the nervousness Harry could hear in the other boy's voice, and sat forward holding out his hand. Harry looked at the hand before giving his own name to them and completely ignored the proffered hand, turning around and facing the front.

The three newcomers all looked at one another for a couple seconds before turning their own backs to Harry and looked to each other and seemingly continued some form of conversation that they had been having, deciding to ignore the rude Harry that sat within their small boat.

As the three talked, Rubeus Hagrid could be heard giving a shout, and all of the boats started off at once, with his in the lead, causing many children to shout out as well but in surprise. Harry too, ignored those behind him for the time being, instead focused on where they could be going. He had deduced that the final location would be Hogwarts itself, as they had to be there before the sorting ceremony, and Rubeus Hagrid had told them so; but the fact that they were getting there by such strange means was what really caught his attention.

After passing underneath an outcropping, the sight that greeted them made all of the children within the boats; Harry included, stare up in awe, and Harry began to understand the significance of this journey by water.

Before the small fleet of boats stood Hogwarts Castle. All of the children were in amazement at the sight, as the castle towers stretched up and seemed to disappear into the dark clouds overhead. Lights could be seen shining through the windows, flickering in and out as Harry suspected that those lights were either candles or torches. The entire ageless structure stood upon a cliff that made it all seem to loom over everything that surrounded the castle. The wonder and astonishment that the vision before them all, made Harry realize that the purpose of the tradition of the boat crossing, was to give the students a sense of innocence. Harry grimly smiled at that, he had lost his a long time ago.

Turning his attention back to the castle he noticed that the height of the rock face made the lights that were within the fearsome structure be casted out into the dark waters of the lake, and gave off the appearance that the water's surface was dancing underneath the boats as they passed.

As they drew closer to the sheer rock face, many of the children could see a long dock and small building of comparable size to some of the larger cottages of Hogsmead sitting at the base. It was not much longer until they reached the docks and the entire fleet of boats were now safely at the foot of Hogwarts Castle. Once all of the children had had disembarked and were on dry ground, they all continued to follow Rubeus Hagrid up a nearby set of stairs that to Harry's eyes looked as if they were meticulously cut right out of the stone.

Now that the children were climbing up the stairs, Harry could see that the dark sky had completely enveloped the entire area, and as he pulled out his pocket watch to check the time by the glow of the torches that hung close by, Harry saw it said that it was quarter until seven. Placing his timepiece back into his inside pocket, Harry looked ahead and saw that they had finally reached the castle. Rubeus Hagrid pushed open a set of heavy doors, which Harry noticed was done effortlessly by the giant man.

Once they had all entered on through the doorway, all of the First Years now stood within a large room that only had two ways out. The one they had passed through and another that stood before them imposingly.

The sound of the heavy doors closing behind the children startled the vast majority of them, except for those that had seen Hagrid pull the doors shut. The children were now left alone for the first time since they had all gotten off the train, and Harry nearly felt the silence around him except for the faintest of whispers that could be heard rising from all around him. Those whispers turned into full fledged conversations as more and more children regained their self confidence, and Harry had to distract himself by thinking of many things that he had read in his school books the week previous just so that the noise that was being made all around him was drowned out.

Behind him, the three that had invaded his boat earlier were busy talking, and the Blue Eye's accent caught his attention once more. Pushing the thoughts of his schoolbooks to the side for the moment, Harry began to remember where he had exactly heard such an accent before. Harry prided him on his near perfect skill of recalling nearly anything at all, but the memory of this particular accent was eluding him, had been for the past half hour since he had first heard it. His thoughts shifted from one memory to the next, before he finally recalled a time when his uncles had taken him across the continent, and had spent two weeks on the Mediterranean Sea.

Confident in his assumption Harry strained to listen for a couple minutes about what the three behind him were talking about.

"And I tell you Abby, the test is one of fighting! Why else do you think Hagrid has left? It's so he can go and prepare for the sorting so that when we fight him, and how is what decides which House we end up in." Richard said to Abigail, his voice having a smug quality too it, despite how nervous Richard seemed.

"Richard, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of!" Abigail said in the loudest whisper she could manage. "Hagrid is most likely one of the more powerful wizards in this school, there is no way we could be expected to match the man. I mean the title Keeper of Keys sounds very important. Doesn't it?

"And how ridiculous it sounds for first years to be expected to fight for what House they belong too. I personally think the Headmaster looks at you and then decides what House you belong in." Harry barely contained a snort of amusement as he could only imagine the look of frustration and slight confusion that was most likely adorned on the smaller boys' face, and also at the absurdity of the last suggestion. Before any more could be said the large doors before the hundred or so children, swung forward, drawing Harry's attention forward to see that there stood two men and two women.

To Harry's eyes all four of them stood and carried themselves with impressive bearing, but it was the elderly woman in the middle, wearing a black pointed hat and very modest, high necked black and dark red dress with a black cloak hanging from her shoulders, that drew most of his attention. Behind him, Harry could feel the silence as every single child waiting with bated breath for the woman before them to speak.

"Good evening students. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. But you all shall address me as Professor McGonagall." McGonagall said in a loud voice that commanded attention and respect. And Harry remembered the woman distinctly, as she had been at his father's funeral. He remembered her stepping up to him and offering words of condolences, though at the time he barely understood what they had meant.

And just as back then, Harry could tell just by looking into her eyes, that though her initial appearance of elderly mother figure that was warm, and welcoming that which was easily viewed; it was those eyes of a stern teacher who would not settle for any imprudent actions taken by any student that looked back at Harry and his fellow First Years.

"To my left and right are your future professors. Professors Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Severus Snape." As the professors were named they each inclined their head and two of their number waved and smiled at the students, while the second male just stood there with a stoic and unimpressed look upon his face. Harry glanced at each as they were named, but when it came to the last named professor, Harry looked straight into his eyes and he knew that Professor Snape was staring right back at him with a narrowing of his own eyes.

This unexpected contest barely lasted for a minute, but it was enough for Harry to at least gauge a small measure of the tall black haired man before him. And for Harry's memory to begin the process of trying to recollect exactly where he had seen Snape before.

But before Harry could dwell too much into this, he realized that he had missed something of what McGonagall had said. "-Now once your sorting has ended, you will then proceed to the designated table were you will meet your fellow housemates. Then once supper is finished and the Prefects lead you to your Houses. You will then once again see each of us, though not at the same time, for we each are the Heads of the Four Houses, My self-being Head of Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick, of Ravenclaw, Professor Sprout of Hufflepuff, and Professor Snape of Slytherin. There we each shall go over House rules and the proper etiquette of a student of Hogwarts."

Turning from the new students before her, McGonagall then thanked the three other professors and as they heading back through the open doorway, all glanced one last time at the many First years.

"In just a moment, I will be bringing you all into the Great Hall for the beginning of Term Feast. I only have one more thing to say to you all." McGonagall said, here eyes and face having barely changed at this point, before a very warm smile graced its self onto her features. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fiction and I am not gaining any form of income from this; the majority of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the various publishing agencies that produce her books, Warner Bro. and their movies. Idea for Older Harry goes to Fettuccini, that brilliant author. The only things that I claim are the OC's and some of the (hopefully) original plot ideas. I also recommend you read this with the ½ option for reading, makes everything so much better.

AN: Hello everyone, sorry about the really long wait, but please refer to my profile for a complete update on everything. Also if you are reading my stories, I would like to suggest that you change the background color to dark, and the reading style to ½ column for easier reading. And it keeps my story in the format that I originally intended. Thank you.

Chapter two

Fire lit torches gave off light that danced through out the immense Entrance Hall, these lights playing off of the myriad of suits of armor that sat within recesses along three of the walls. These walls were also incredibly tall and gave the illusion of the hall stretching forever upward. Set into the forth side of room sat a majestic Marble Staircase, which split further into two separate, smaller staircases still constructed out of marble that continued further into the reaches of the castle.

On either side of staircase sat two iridescent hourglasses five meters tall, above these hourglasses, each one was filled with one of four distinct gems. These containers themselves being made of glass and silver, sparkled and shone to Harry's eyes. To the furthest right of the staircase two doors stood nearly immobile in their steadfastness.

Across from the white staircase, two towering stained oak wood doors that bore the carvings of the Hogwarts crest that was split down the middle with the four House emblems surrounding it. As Harry was admiring the details of the Entrance Hall, he happened to take a glance behind him, and noticed that thought they were only half way out into the Hall the entire first year contingent fit quite easily with enough room to spare for the rest of the school's populace. Seeing such a sight only confirmed to Harry of the magnitude of the amount of students within these walls.

Harry looked ahead to see Professor McGonagall raise a hand and at this unbidden signal, the double doors then opened before them into the Great Hall with great creaking and groaning. Upon entering, the new students formed two single file lines, as though planned, and Harry realizing as he too fell in line that it was apart of what McGonagall had told them all earlier.

While he began to look around, Harry heard the sounds of amazement from the dumbstruck first years behind him who pointed unashamedly at their surroundings. Harry though had to admit as he as well was taking everything in that it indeed impressed those that looked upon the Hall for the first time, and Harry even suspected that it never stopped impressing those who grew familiar with the sight.

The high vaulted ceiling above reminded Harry of the church he attends with Sirius; the stained glass windows that surrounded the Great Hall were sparkling from the light that was being given off from both the thousands of candles which floated overhead and the flickering torches that hung off of the walls.

And beyond the candles, Harry could see the cloud-covered sky, which flashed in time with the outside world as lightning flared and thunder sounded.

This last detail caught Harry's attention, and he began to wonder as to the different varieties of enchantments, which allowed for such things. Pulling his attention from such a wondrous sight, after he adjusted his glasses, Harry glanced back down the hall to see four tables stretched almost the length of the entire room, stopping with only several meters, in front of what Harry could only imagine as the professor's table.

Looking at the table Harry knew that he would hardly be able to guess as to the names of the professors, he was sure though; other than the three whom he already met, that there was a forth professor that needed no introductions.

The man wore a stark white beard that extended from his upper lip to down his front and neatly stopped in the middle of his iridescent scarlet robes, almost as if it might be able to be tucked into his belt, his long nose was still at that odd jagged angle he had remembered seeing as a child. The aged man also, from what Harry could tell, had continued to wear the half moon glasses which looked to be made of some refined crystal not glass from the way they sparkled in the light.

And this living legend, this man who had conquered dark wizards in his prime, was of course, Albus Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, once Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizingamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School.

This man could truly be called one of England's favored sons. But Harry too remembered, just as he did with McGonagall, meeting Albus Dumbledore at the same funeral, offering words of comfort to the then bereaved Harry.

Therefore unlike his future classmates, he was less awed at this moment with the man than the rest of the first years. Harry continued to walk along, listening now and then to the subdued conversations that had began to sprout out all around him, mostly amongst the first years, but one or two drifted over to him from the House Tables, of how long this was taking or what house these new students would be placed into.

Once all of first years had gathered in front of the four tables, all conversation that Harry could hear stopped, and first years stood right within the space separating the teacher's table from the rest of the hall. Professor McGonagall stepped forward, setting in front of them all and onto a stool, a tattered that to Harry's eyes, had clearly seen better days.

Harry surmised that this must be the Sorting Ceremony; he briefly wondered what the hat would do, as he strove to recollect what McGonagall had told all of them about the sorting earlier. Before Harry could think too long on this though, he was astonished to see the brim of the hat open to reveal a mouth, and the hat its self starting to sing in a horrible off key baritone.

Adjusting his glasses after blinking several times, he watched the singing hat continue in various off key notes, but as the hat sang, Harry noticed that it was singing of the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff and what each one had sought in their students. When the hat had finished with the, to Harry's mind, more than dreadful singing, he could not have been any happier at that moment to be rid of that noise.

Harry looked up to his left to see Professor McGonagall step forward with a large scroll in her hands, and began to call out names, as if reading them from a list. " Achinok, Charles!" At hearing this Harry realized that it would be some time until he himself was called, as it appeared to be done in an alphabetical order. The boy who was called stepped forward, placed the hat on his head.

The old wizard's hat had barely been on the boy's head for more than a couple seconds when it cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" in an even louder voice than the Professors, causing Harry to wince at the noise. "Argenon, Delia!" McGonagall cried out, calling a different name. _Yes_, Harry thought, as his hand rose, removing his glasses, and then moving to his forehead to casually rub it in mild irritation, _it is going to be a while indeed._

"Potter, Harry!" _About time I was called._ Harry thought, as he stepped forward from the obviously smaller crowd of unsorted first years, though it had only been fifteen minutes since the first one was called forward. Harry was only able to take a few steps when a shout of excitement erupted from one of the tables behind him, Harry could already guess as to the owner of the voice.

"GO, HARRY!" cried out the blonde haired girl. Harry even more so than before, and ignoring the shouting with has much dignity he could muster, stepped forward towards stool and Professor McGonagall.

Once he stood in front of the hat, Harry collected it and placed it on his head as he sat down, the entire world vanishing underneath the immense hat. What came next was surprising even for Harry, but from what little he had seen and from what he come to expect of this school and of this seemingly sentient hat, he should not have been startled when the hat started speaking into his mind.

'_Well know, let's see what we've got here_,' Harry's body shook slightly at feeling the voice within his head, but only slightly before he regained his composure and sat on the stool without moving.

"Mental magics employed by a talking Hat, extraordinarily unique." Harry said somewhat snidely, speaking quietly so his voice did not travel and he looked like a fool.

'_Use your mind child, it makes for a more dramatic sense if your fellow classmates don't know what is coming, though you are one of the few that has whispered; you are the first in a long time to quickly understand and the first to have such a tongue on you. That's very good, you'll need that._' the Hat said to Harry with obvious tones of pleasure.

"Not as straight forward as you make it sound." Came Harry's retort through gritted teeth, knowing just how much he needed to work on the mental aspect of magic. Harry already knew that he lacked sufficient practice, but being in this school was one of the goals to rectify that.

'_Never mind then, let's continue_.' Harry felt the presence of the hat sweep through his mind; Harry vainly tried to mount a defense of some sort by forming mental walls, creating some protection. '_Nice try boy.' _the Sorting Hat thought to Harry its tone was more correcting than condescending, Harry could feel it sweep through his defenses like water._ 'But you need more practice, still it is a far better attempt than from an ordinary first year; like I said earlier it has been a few years since once such as talented as you as been seated on this stool_.' Harry had no choice but to allow the Hat to continue the probing of its mind.

'_Yes, a thirst for knowledge is deep within you, and the motive is an ambitious one, but its not done out of loyalty. Tricky thing this is, but I do think I have it. For you boy, it is going to be'_' "RAVENCLAW!" the Hat shouted out the last part in a near deafening roar that made Harry more than glad to place the annoying hat back down onto to the stool as he made his was to the cheering table. The usual polite applause sounded from the other tables, but the over zealousness from one of the students at Hufflepuff table told him that Nymphadora was hard at work trying to embarrass him in front of the school.

_Hmm, this must be for when I called her by her first name earlier. _Harry thought before he sat down at the Ravenclaw table, his black cloak instantly gaining a blue color to the edges, and his tie that had been plain black earlier, was now colored in a deep blue with bronze stripes twisting down around it.

As Harry fingered the tie and cloak, his mind was a flurry of activity, trying to understand the sudden change and how it managed so quickly, and why it happened when he sat down. This would be one of the many things that he would delve into later when he had the chance.

Putting the thought of the amazing enchantments to back of his mind, Harry looked around at the table he was at, and seeing the blue-eyed girl, Cere if he remembered correctly, obviously not her first name, Harry thought as he saw she seated not far from where he was. Dismissing her for now. Harry turned his attention back to the front of the room as another name student was placed into another house. "Shauncer, Bole!" Harry heard McGonagall call out; the crowd of non-sorted had dwindled to but a mere dozen at this point. And the sorting could not last much longer.

"Hey, mate." A boy, who had been sitting next to Harry, said. "Names Davis, Roger Davis." Roger held out his hand, in waiting along with a grin that threatened to split his face in two. "Glad to have another man amongst the first year Ravenclaws, " Harry looked at the proffered hand, feeling a little annoyance creeping in at the other boy's over friendliness.

Several thoughts ran through Harry's mind, one of them being that having people who he was familiar with might make his research easier; Harry coming to realize that he could not be wholly inhospitable as he was earlier accepted the proffered hand. "Harry Potter." Harry said while trying to smile politely in return, but he was unused to the action, and his muscles felt weird as he tried. And then after a brief moment, Harry asked what Roger had meant in mild curiosity, "Another man?"

"The gents, first years anyways, we're out numbered." Roger said, continuing to smile as it stretched from ear to ear, Harry cringed on the inside at seeing such a look plastered onto Roger's face, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. But resolved to follow with his new course.

"Course, not really going to complain later." Roger said. "And if that blonde chick from Hufflepuff was any indication, than I say you're already at work, nice one mate!" His smile growing, if at all possible, larger as Harry just sighed into his hand that he had placed over his eyes, _another one like Sirius_.

Harry ignoring the initial obtuseness of his fellow Ravenclaw, preceded to continue appearing friendly, keeping in mind what benefits he could reap from these friendships. While they had been talking, and allowing Harry to practice generally unused social skills, he met more of the first years around the table, soon though the last of the unsorted joined those seated.

Up at the Professor's table, once McGonagall had joined the rest of the professors, Albus Dumbledore stood to address the school. "Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts, to those returning, we welcome fondly. To those new, we warmly welcome you to your home." Albus then clapped his hands together, "There is a time for speaking but alas, it is not now, for now we feast!"

At that precise moment, a grand assortment of foods suddenly appeared within the middle of all the tables. Baked potatoes with melted butter on top, roasted beef with thick brown gravy that pooled underneath, mouth-watering bangers piled five centimeters high, Cornish pasties, steamed vegetables, and other foods were spread out amongst the tables upon which they sat. Harry helped himself to some decently sized portions. And began to eat for the first time since breakfast he realized.

As they ate, all of the first years at the table were trading stories, talking about upcoming classes, and what their goals were while in Ravenclaw House. Harry engaged in some mild discussions with a few of the first years, trying to be cordial to everyone; it was during these small conversations that Harry received the chance to talk to Cere more as well, firstly by apologizing for his earlier temperament as he explained he was feeling overwhelmed by the entire experience.

With everyone talking and trading stories, which Harry was doing less of; one of the more debated topics that evening was where Cere was from, Harry had missed her sorting and was not entirely convinced that Cere was her real name. All Harry really had to go on was the name she had given him.

But by this point, he had already become more than familiar with her accent, and Harry felt more than sure that he knew where she originally came from. Though the discussion was heated, the air around the table was light from what he could tell and almost everyone was smiling as they each took turns interrogating Cere.

"I'm telling you there is nothing odd about me, I've lived in England almost my whole life!" "Cere said, adopting a look of complete innocence that certainly did not fool those around her.

"So why do you have such an peculiar name then?" One of the other first years, a girl named Lauren asked with a smile that was teasing at her lips.

"I do not have a peculiar name, my name is completely normal!" Cere said despite her tone, which while sounding more than slightly offended at the accusations; her eyes were shining with amusement, and Harry for his part, sighed at how obvious Cere appeared to be keeping more than just one secret.

"Somehow I doubt that" a boy named Alexander said from a few seats further down the table his own face split by a grin, as he toyed with a bakewell tart. "I mean your first name isn't Cere, its Rosa!" Alexander accused pointing the pastry in his hands at Rosa.

"Alright!" Rosa said, throwing her hands into the air in mock defeat, "my names not Cere, its Rosa. Rosa Ceresa Cavazza, I hate being called Rosa, but no one ever calls me Ceresa, not unless they want to die," she said with a mild glare she sent around the table, "so its Cere; but you won't be able to get anymore out of me!" Rosa said triumphantly as she looked around the table.

Harry just looked on in amusement, with the added information of her last name, he was more sure now that he knew where she was from. Somehow Harry knew that he would regret taking this course of action, but he was far more interested in the reaction of Rosa to care what the others would eventually think about his skills. "Excuse me, may I interject something?"

For many, this was be the first chance, other than the first time since introductions had gone around, that Harry had spoken. All of the other children looked on in interest as to what the illusive Harry Potter would quiz the new girl with. "Rosa? Si prega di passare le crostate melassa? iii" Harry spoke with a real genuine smile which was caused by the astonished look on Cere's face.

Most, if not all, of the Ravenclaw first years gave a shout in surprise, causing students at the other tables to turn and shake their heads at the first years excitement; as this foreign language was spoken. Roger looked at the both of them, before turning his full attention to back to the dark-haired girl to see her reaction to the question.

Rosa was in shock, but she quickly regained composure before indeed passing the treacle tarts and asking Harry a question of her own once she had overcome her initial shock. "Come hai fatto a sapere che era Italiano?"

"It was easy," Harry said switching to English for the sake of his schoolmates. "I carefully listened to your accent before when we all first met the four Heads of Houses." Harry said, leaving out the details of his rudeness down at the boats. "It had the enunciation of well-practiced English, but there were a few nuances that told me you were in fact not." Harry smiled again but this time it did not look overtly friendly but mildly superior. "I have also vacationed on the Italian Riviera, quite a few times. So hearing accented English despite how well hidden, such as yours was, certainly helped."

All of his classmates were undoubtedly impressed, and were about to ply him and Rosa with questions. When suddenly what little remaining food vanished, from the large plates, leaving a few students disappointed, though this sudden action caused Harry to pull his pocket watch from out of his blazer. Remembering another detail that Sirius and Remus had told him about the welcoming feast.

Upon looking at the time, he noticed that it was nearly nine and half in the evening. Harry, moving his gaze up from his watch, and after examining the rest of the room, began to wonder if now the Headmaster would make his speech. it was only a few moments that Harry was not proven wrong

"Well, now that we have satisfied our stomachs, it will be soon time for putting our heads down and getting rest for the coming day. Before we depart, I do have some reminders that must be handed out." Dumbledore said with some severity, as though the thought of not going to bed sooner was disheartening, and for Albus it probably was, Harry thought.

"Firstly," Albus' voice adopting a commanding tone, and every student within the Great Hall found them selves being far more attentive. Harry too found it strange that he was sitting straighter than before. "To our newcomers, the forests that you no doubt saw on the journey here is off limits to any and all. For it is aptly named the Forbidden Forest for a reason, and any who enter may just find a very quick death.

"Secondly the list of Forbidden Items has been expanded to two hundred with the inclusion of Frog Spawn Soap, Screaming Yo-Yo, and Launching Licorice; as usual the complete list can be found at Mr. Filch's office.

"Thirdly and finally try outs for the Hogwarts Quidditch team will be held fourth week of the semester by our current Head Coach Madam Hooch. For more information about the Quidditch International League for Students, please see your Head of House." All around him, Harry heard muted whispers break out at that last statement, which caused the young boy to wonder how many would try out.

"And with that off to bed with you all; chop, chop." Dumbledore said, the last part with a smile on his face, and brisk clapping of his hands.

Harry pushed him self up from the table and joined the rest of the students as they made their way out of the Hall. As they walked his housemates, were talking once again on why Rosa was Italian. But most of their dialogue was soon drowned out by all of the other students; more than one though tried to pull Harry back into the conversation with little results.

Now that most of the students were in the much larger room, Harry could see that there was still even more space available to accommodate more students. But before Harry could step further into the Entrance Hall, two older Ravenclaw students blocked his and the rest of the first year Ravenclaws' path, and the only interesting thing of note about these two students were the Prefect badge that hung on their chest.

"First years over. First years of Ravenclaw this way please!" cried out girl with mouse colored hair that was cropped short, her face was smooth and she could be called cute, her eyes were round and large, and her nose fit well into her face. The girl appeared to be average height for her age but stood much shorter than boy that was next to her.

The male Prefect had a head covered in sandy blonde hair, and lightly slanted blue eyes that sat underneath bushy brows, his slim build and spindly arms belayed a hidden strength that Harry could see, and he seemed slightly taller than average.

Harry looked around doing a quick head count to see that all of the forty other first year Ravenclaw students were gathered around in the Entrance Hall. "Hello, My name is Amy Hammers," the female prefect said, "and the fellow on my left is Geoffrey Chars," she said his name with coolness that contrasted sharply with her eyes which brimming with emotion that spoke volumes as to the nature of their relationship.

"We're fourth year Prefects, and if you follow us, we'll lead you to Ravenclaw commons." Amy and Geoffrey then turned and the new students were now following in moderate silence. While they all walked, the two Prefects, pointed out various landmarks worth noting, but when they passed others they barely glossed over them, explaining that there would be a formal tour of the castle in the morning for them by the Head of House.

"Normally Professor Flitwick would be at the common room, waiting for us so that he could greet you all in person, but due to a matter that the Heads of Houses needed to see, Professor Flitwick won't be there until much later." Amy told the newly appointed Ravenclaws as they climbed past the seventh floor.

As they ascended a few more sets of stairs, they now stood before a doorknocker of some decent size, if Harry placed his hand on it, the doorknocker would still be twice as large as an average knocker. Set into the middle of it, sat an eagles head that easily was half again as large if not the whole width of the doorknocker.

"This is the entrance to Ravenclaw tower." Said Amy, once they all had gathered close to the door without any handles or knobs. "Unlike other common rooms that require a verbal password. The only way to enter is by answering a riddle, and it is never the same riddle twice." She warned them, her tone admonishing as she looked around.

Geoffrey, Harry noticed, smiled at everyone before turning and regarding the doorknocker with a look of promise, before stepping up to it, grasping the handle firmly and swinging it twice. After a moment "Oh good gracious, who is it now?" the eagle head asked as it came to life before them all, clearly annoyed at having been woken up and having his nose pulled on.

As the knocker spoke many children jumped startled that the knocker spoke. Harry thought it only obvious as the only way to receive the apparently ever-changing riddle. "Arcades, We'd like to enter the Tower please." Geoffrey asked the doorknocker, as his face coloring slightly due to his voice cracking mid sentence.

"Oh you would now, wouldn't you, you young whipper snapper? Any idea what time it is? Hmm? Do you? Why couldn't you all come at once? Could've have gotten this over with sooner!" the doorknocker now known as Arcades said, who was clearly disgruntled at having been awoken. "Well no matter soon as answer your riddle the sooner I can get some sleep."

"I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land, what am I?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, unsure if they were going to provide the answer or if Amy and Geoffrey would be answering. Finally Roger stepped forward and asked if he could give the answer. Amy and Geoffrey agreed both with smiles on their faces as Roger spoke to the knocker. "What I am is a map." Said Roger smugly looking at the prefects as he did so, Harry watching from the side, saw that he was looking specifically at Amy. He sighed at the antics of Roger as he was clearly trying to impress the female prefect.

The knocker sniffed as if in disapproval before it slowly opened and allowed entry. All of the Ravenclaws then walked into the common room following their prefects. The new students were astonished by what they saw before them as the stepped into luxurious space before them.

The Ravenclaw Common room was spacious and open, the ceiling was domed and the entire air had the feeling of comfort. Harry thought that it was fitting considering what the House Emblem represented; some of the walls had large bookcases over them that seemed to be nearly overflowing with books, and Harry looking at these bookcases was grateful that the hat placed him into Ravenclaw.

While Harry walked around with his peers he happen to also notice the majority of the walls that were not covered over by the bookcases, were painted sky blue, and hardwood floor seemed to be made of oak, while an indented portion of the floor was covered in midnight blue carpet that felt softer than silk when stepped on.

Arched windows with blue curtains with bronze lining hung. Looking out of them, Harry could see that the storm, which had raged nearly all day, had finally ended. A clear night sky could now be seen as the stars danced and sparkled, while wind howled against the glass.

Harry continued his examinations of the common room, and saw off to the side, hidden within a niche several meters tall sat a fireplace with a slowly burning fire within, several plush leather chairs were placed around the fireplace. A stone lintel vi that held awards and book sat over the fireplace with more chairs and tables were additionally spread out around the room, and even a couple of them were occupied by students who looked at the all of the newcomers. "Right," Amy said while clapping her hands to gather the first years attentions; "since Professor Flitwick isn't here, you may all head up to your rooms, Geoffrey and I will bring you back down when he arrives."

"That will not be necessary Miss Hammers," Squeaked out a voice from one of the chairs by the fireplace. "I have as of yet, not missed the traditional welcome to Ravenclaw. And by my ancestor's bones, I will not start now!" The tenor voice moved from the chair by the fire, and everyone present in the room could clearly see Professor Filius Flitwick.

The man had looked small before the feast, but now that everyone was able to see him much more closely, all but a couple of the new students stood but a mere dozen centimeters over Flitwick. Harry used this time to examine Professor Flitwick in greater detail.

What Harry noticed the most about the diminutive wizard was the minuscule amount of hair Flitwick had on his head when he took off his pointed hat, but the gray colored beard stretched around from the sides more than made up for this. His nose was bold and prominent, the lines around his eyes also told of his age, but what captured the majority of Harry's attention were Flitwick's eyes.

When Harry looked into Filius' eyes, he could see warmth emanating from them, the kind of warmth a child receives when their father looks at them fondly and hidden behind that warmth laid knowledge so vast it nearly encompassed him. Harry was more perturbed by the fatherly affection that radiated from Flitwick that Harry turned his head away and focused his attention out the windows once more.

"Allow me to offer, on top of the Headmaster's, my own welcome to Ravenclaw House." Flitwick said with a smile that drew in nearly everyone in the room. "As members of the Ravenclaw House, you will be upholding the honor and the legacy held by this House for centuries, as some of keenest British minds the world has ever known have had at some point been through this House." Flitwick stepped away from the fireplace and began a slow paced walked through out the entire common room.

"What does it mean to be a Ravenclaw? Does it mean we put our thirst for knowledge and our desire to know everything above all? Hardly, but these are what makes us Ravenclaws, this is what sets us apart from the other Houses. For Gryffindors are a brave lot, always accused of acting more than thinking, but that does not mean they are all brainless. Neither should we always be thinking everything through.

"Hufflepuffs are steadfast hardworking and loyal to the bitter end, some consider the Puffs to be little more than mediocrity in wizardry. But that is false, and in fact we could stand to learn from the Hufflepuffs in their steadfastness, and unyielding loyalty. Just we could teach them about logic and planning out your steps"

All of the Ravenclaws were now listening intently to Flitwick's words, and Harry had a suspicion then even though Amy and Geoffrey most likely had heard this before, they were enjoying Professor Flitwick's speech.

"Slytherins, are always type casted as the Dark House. It always has been, but I can attest that Professor Snape, the head of the house, is one of my truest friends. Then what is the reason for such a reputation? Pride mostly, that and the desire to always prove that they can overcome their adversity. A Slytherin relies on guile, skill and looking for the best outcome. Information is what they seek to control, but they do not use this knowledge for learning as we do, but to ensure that they always have the higher ground."

"We could stand to learn a thing or three from Slytherin in terms of planning, just as they could learn from us about using knowledge to its utmost. For that is what Ravenclaw is all about. Using our knowledge to best of our ability never holding anything back, always giving one hundred percent; but remember, that it could also be our undoing. Relying so much on just knowledge, without learning what you can from the other Houses is a quick way to fail.

"Well it is late, and tomorrow is a busy day," Said Filius, smiling as he did so. "I expect everyone to be awake and have eaten before eight tomorrow so that our tour starts precisely on schedule." And with that Professor Flitwick ushered the entire common room up into the boys and girls dormitories.

Once Harry had climbed the stairs into the boy's dormitory, Harry noticed that a plaque bore his name and several others right off of the third landing up the stairs. Once he had entered, Harry surveyed this room, he noticed that there were five beds surrounding a heating stove, and adjacent to every bed, was a window looking out onto the Castle.

Each of the four-poster beds had sky blue drapes hanging, and the bed its self was covered with light blue eiderdowns. vii Harry walked over to his trunk, grabbed a set of clothes and headed for the washroom. Once he had finished, Harry laid down after pulling his drapes closed. Completely ignoring his dorm mates as they talked and asked him questions, one of them being if would teach them Italian some day, in favor of getting some sleep and preparing his mind for the next day.

Albus sighed as he began to examine the reports he had received by some of his agents placed within Scotland Yard once more. Seven students had been kidnapped from their school; none of those kidnapped had been the children of any prominent figures though, and that was the only the less disturbing of facts.

Another thing about those kidnapped was that they all were normal humans, and couldn't use a single wisp of magic. But the reason Albus received this report was that one of the children was important to his faculty; it was the only reason he had been told of them.

Albus stood from his desk, picking up the glass of wine and made his way to the balcony that sat just outside his office. As he walked out, he could hear Fawkes behind him singing a slow gentle song of comfort and peace.

He was grateful for the calming song, but his thoughts again turned back to the children who had been kidnapped, true none of the children were worth much by any monetary means as none had very wealthy families, but one of them was the granddaughter of Pomona Sprout

Albus' heart was heavy, as the night's events that had only happened just an hour after the feast had finished replayed in his mind's eye and were even now haunting him. It had been a struggle seeing the raw anguish on Pomona's face as he told her that her granddaughter had been one of the ones abducted and being physically unable to do anything for her. Albus had given her everything he knew, and he also told her to expect her daughter to call her, at some point to give her the details.

All of it did not bode well with Albus as he stood out in the night's air, trying to formulate some plan, trying to figure out what the kidnappers wanted with children. It couldn't have been money, despite what the report told him that the kidnappers had demanded five hundred million pounds, it had to be something else.

'_What could they need from those children, especially Pomona's granddaughter? They must know who she is that is the only reason for her abduction; it must be someone well connected to have that kind of information. It has to be!'_ So lost in thought was he that Albus almost did not notice when the door to his office opened again. "Albus," a soft and gentle voice called out hesitantly from within.

Albus turned, a slow smile adorning his face as he stepped back into his office as he saw the face of his wife of eighty years, Amelia Dumbledore. She was tall for a woman almost of a height as him, and Albus was most definitely tall amongst most men. Her silver hair was long and stretched down the length of her back.

Her dark brown eyes always seemed to captivate him whenever he stared into them and her sharp featured face, though barely lined with age, had some signs they were there, especially around the corners of her mouth and eyes. But no matter what his wife looked like, Albus knew that she would always be breathtakingly beautiful to him.

"How is she doing Amelia?" Albus asked her, concern heavy in his voice.

"She took the news quite hard," Amelia said, as she stepped towards Albus to wrap her arms around him, asking for comfort as much as giving it, "but I did my best in soothing her fears, though I know from experience that this will bother her." Every time that Albus saw his wife, he couldn't help but smile but he agreed with her in her assessment of Pomona.

"You are the school's foremost therapist, I know you are doing everything you can to ease her pain." Albus said into her hair, before pulling them both out into the balcony. The wizened man knew such fears plagued every parent, and he was also aware that despite his wife's calm demeanor, this fear was very evident for their own granddaughter, as it had been for their children; Albus wrapped his arms tighter around his wife, squeezing tightly as if to almost rob her of breath.

"Albus, you're already doing everything you can to help find the child?" Amelia asked him, unable to keep the fear and worry from her voice.

"Of course I am dear, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did other wise." Albus said to his wife reassuringly before letting go of her and guiding her back into the office, "I'll be back in while." Amelia nodded her head before making her way to their apartments within the school. Albus watched as Amelia walked out of the office with Fawkes gliding behind her as lazily as possible.

Albus turned and made his way to the fire were he then tossed Floo powder into the red flickering flames of the fireplace, causing them to turn an emerald green, as he stepped into them. Albus then, with a shout, disappeared in a roaring swirl of green fire.

Three days had passed since the welcoming feast, and Harry already had the school tour given to him by Flitwick the day after the feast, which proved to be enlightening. Especially when they all had arrived at the library. The following two days had been set aside this year for all of the students especially the newcomers, to acclimate themselves to the castle.

Harry had tried to be alone at that point, but the machinations and schemes; to Harry at least, of Roger and Rosa ensured that Harry met with other students. Abigail, the brunette girl Harry had met on the boat had been sorted into Slytherin, while nervous Richard had been sorted in Gryffindor.

This ensured that Richard at the very least had come to adopt what Harry had come to learn was an intense rivalry between the Lions and the Snakes as others affectionately called them. The rest of that day had progressed well, but Harry still did not truly like having to mingle with others.

It was now the first day of classes, Harry had relatively enjoyed them. During his charms class Harry had seen first hand why Professor Flitwick was head of the Charms department, and despite already knowing the spell for levitation, Harry learned more about wand control, movement and easier spell casting for that particular spell than he had on his own.

Harry was now walking the corridors of Hogwarts having just finished his lunch, as he slowly made his way through the first floor hallways. The wind howled against the windows, as the cloudless sky allowed beams of sunlight to be casted through them. Harry was mildly happy at the thought of being inside on a day such as this one.

For last night, after another storm had blown through the region it had brought with it cold air and even colder winds, which were things that Harry never cared for. Rosa and Roger where on Harry's left, having decided at some point, Harry could not be sure, to become his study partners, and the both of them were animatedly discussing the unfairness of Professor Snape.

For his part, Harry ignored their comments and vehement discussion just as he had ignored the comments from Professor Snape him self. Harry had been mildly surprised when the professor had singled him out within the first ten minutes of class, but he had answered all of the questions with relative ease, impressing the Gryffindors and making his fellow Ravenclaws smile as they proved to earn their reputation.

Though that joy became considerably dampened when the Professor had asked him higher level second to third year potions ingredients, Harry had been unable to answer. After Professor Snape had briefly explaining what the correct answers had been, proceeded to deduct the barest minimum of points from Ravenclaw for not having sufficient knowledge, almost all of the points that Harry had earned from the Charms class had been taken away

Pushing the thoughts of Professor Snape out of his mind, and deciding at the same time to investigate why he was singled out in the class, he pushed open the door into classroom Four F. Harry, looking around, saw that only half of the class was there, and that a few of them were already walking around the classroom looking at the many books lining along all of the shelves, while the rest were seated in chairs waiting patiently for class to begin. Harry made his way towards one of the four person desks and setting his things down.

Following the example of his peers, Harry wandered around the classroom and examined many of the books and noticed that a whole shelf was dedicated to something called _Goblin Wars: The Third to Fifth Century_. Harry pulled one of the books down from the shelf, after skimming briefly through the book discovered that it had little to do with Wizards, though these wars had heavily impacted Wizarding finances.

Harry replaced the book and moved back to his desk, before sitting down. Though once Harry had seated himself, Rosa and Roger proceeded to turn to Harry to ask him for his opinion on Snape. Harry just replied that he did not care one way or another for what had happened in the dungeons.

"Harry, how can you ignore what Professor Snape did to you?" Rosa asked, blue eyes blazing with emotion. Harry mentally groaned to himself as now realized that his housemates were less likely to allow the matter to drop, even less to allow him to just forget about the Potions Masters' supposed conduct.

"Quite easily actually." Harry casually replied, as he shifted his glasses on his nose before then proceeding to open his copy of _The Mages' History_ and began to silently read, showing just how little he truly cared for the point deduction.

"But he removed points for not knowing second year potions ingredients!" Roger cried out in anger, the indignation clearly evident on his face. Harry sighed once more, in irritation as he focused more on the book in front of him. Completely drowning out everyone around him.

Lauren, who sat at a desk in front of them, turned and added her voice to the discussion.

"Harry, you need to let one of the other Professors know, what Professor Snape-." But Harry cut her off.

"Professor Snape is also a _Professor_, and he must have had a good reason, but I just do-not-care." Harry replied tersely, looking at almost everyone in the eye that had been apart of the discussion as he said so, having had enough what he thought to be foolishness. Before anymore could be said, the History professor arrived, appearing right through the blackboard.

This sight before them all made nearly everyone jump, pushing the infraction made against their House out of their minds; even Harry was alarmed when the teacher of History of Magic seemed to be a Ghost as their professor glided around the podium, which sat at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning Class, and welcome to History of Magic. I am your Professor and you may call me Binns, it was my name in life, and as such I still use it. Now we'll go through roll call and make sure that everyone is here." The ghost, Professor Binns said, Harry noticed that Binns' voice was livelier for a man in his position, than thought possible. Binns waved a hand and several pages could be seen fluttering from on top of the podium.

"Cleer, Lauren?"

"Here." Lauren said her voice timid and shaky at being addressed by one of the dead, raising a hand in the process. Binns paid no mind to the nervousness in Lauren's voice and continued down the list. Once he had called all the students, he turned and waved his hand again and a piece of chalk began to write out on the board names and dates from history, most of the names were too hard for Harry to pronounce, but there was one name which stuck out and Harry was very familiar with the name; as was every other witch and wizard of the known world.

"Now, who can tell me when Magic began? Who used it first? Who did humans learn it from? How has it progressed?" Professor Binns asked, as he floated back and forth in front of the students. A hand shot out from the second row.

"Yes Miss Cleer?"

"How are you able to do that?" Lauren asked the spectral Professor, here eyes still wide from when Binns had entered the room, seemingly ignoring the question that Binns had asked.

Professor Binns looked mildly perplexed that a student had asked something not related to his topic, but Harry could see Binns' face, though it was a task to even do that with how nearly transparent he was, that the professor had been preparing for something like this, despite his following words. "What do you mean Miss Cleer?"

Lauren was quick to respond, having apparently conquered her fear of the dead Harry noted absently. "Well Professor, as far as I know, ghosts can't touch books, or use chalk, or even eat. And the Gray Lady flew right through the Hall doors, the Bloody Baron, Headless Nick, and other ghosts we've seen are not able to touch anything solid either, you even floated right through the wall. How can you touch those pages?" A silence fell over the classroom as nearly everyone turned from Heidi to look back at Binns

"Blunt and to the point, aren't you, Miss Cleer?" Binns said, as he turned and regarded everyone "And does the rest of the class feel the same way?" most of the childrens heads nodded agreement.

"Well, to answer that question would encompass the entire time I have to teach you, and that would detract from the object at hand which is about history, not philosophy which comes later in your schooling. But I can give a small taste of what you will experience should you choose to take the class, if that is what everyone wants?"

A round of nodding heads once more was all that Binns needed as a smile adorned his face before he waved his hand once more and the board behind him cleared its self.

"Magic is a curious thing, even after centuries of being used by humans, Goblins, Elves, Dwarves, and Gnomes; even -"

"Gnomes, professor?" A boy in the front row asked in confusion.

"What most humans call House Elves today," Binns said absent mindlessly before continuing on with his explanation, "even though all these species can utilize magic, where did it come from? Well magical philosophers through out the ages have agreed that magic in general is mostly inherit at the most basic of levels. Anyone have an idea?" Professor Binns asked the class. Harry had been listening intently the entire time, and already knew the answer.

"Blood, professor, blood is a common derivative." Harry said, after he had raised his arm.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, five points to Ravenclaw." Binns said with approval. "Yes, blood is a common factor in all living beings, and magic is within the blood and it is believed the higher content of magical blood the better you are at casting magic or so the theory states. But at some point, blood essentially becomes irrelevant, totally and completely useless.

"Researchers have been conducting studies, and have found that something else takes over on how magic is conducted through the body. How that person grows in their magical maturity." All the while as Binns spoke, diagrams were being drawn and giving an illustration to his words.

"Now in humans, which are the most diverse, in that we have several forms of magicals; the first being muggles who are less inclined towards magic, and have a minuscule amount; squibs, those that are born into the magical world but cannot use magic in any form have a higher amount than muggles, but not enough to use magic; wizards and witches on the other hand have the most out of the human race and once begin schooling, continue to grow.

"But our blood stops having an impact on our magic at some point during our childhood, your childhood." Professor Binns said emphatically, gaining the entire attention of the class. By this point as quills were furiously jotting down as much as they could possibly remember.

"Blood only allows for so much and as for why this is, few can say, certainly none living today, and no works have been found to help explain why this is. But what is certain is that in addition to blood, there is something within all living beings that also bring about magic. In witches, wizards, muggles and squibs, though the latter it is thought to be so small it cannot do anything, this thing that most are having a hard time identifying is called, or what philosophers have come to call it, a magical core."

Harry was drinking all of this in, having barely thought about such topics, but immensely enjoying every moment as the professor continued to talk about how the magical core was always different for each being whether human or none, and how one wizard born to muggle parents was observed to have a higher magical core than one born to magical parents, but the opposite could be true as well.

The ethereal ghost also spoke on how a form of calculation was being created for gauging ones magical core almost instantly, and that International Confederation was in full support of the research.

Binns also told them that he has had decades to continue practicing a form of magic, but one that was severely limited to him alone, even amongst other ghosts. It was how he was able to effect things with him being a ghost.

Harry barely noticed when Binns transition over to history, as he spoke of ancient Egyptian wizards using blood in their magics and how these men were looked on even though using a bastard version of modern and magic and had more akin with Necromancy.

Binns also spoke of how magics changed through out the centuries; and that it was a man born at point in time, within human history called the Roman Empire who helped shaped the modern magical world.

And that man was the greatest British wizard of all time, Merlin. Harry then realized the class was over; the allotted time for the history class had ended. "And I would like fifty-six centimeters of parchment on Egyptian wizards and their rituals on blood. See you all next week." Binns called out after them as they left the classroom.

As Harry walked out of the classroom, his thoughts turned to his next class Ancient Runes and he hoped that the next class was just as engaging as the last one.

"Good afternoon Headmaster." Students said from gathered throngs all round as Albus passed by them, acknowledging those that call out with nod and smile. Albus then looked behind him as he passed a small group of first years, taking notice of the boy with dark unruly hair, nose firmly planted in the book held within his hands. As his friends were animatedly talking about their last class from what Albus could over hear.

Whenever the aged wizard had seen the boy, in passing or at the feast; a sense of regret seemed to settle over him. Mostly it had to do with the young Potter losing both of his parents at such an early age, the other as that despite the amount of research that he himself had done into Lily's condition. There was little that could be done.

Pushing the boy out of his mind for the time being, Albus continued on his journey through the castle, accepting greetings from the many students throughout the hallways. Once he was outside and after passing still even more students, Albus walked down a path, despite the wind being stronger on this day than it had in weeks. Albus kept on his course, towards the greenhouses, hoping that he would be able to see the Head of the Agriculture department.

As he entered Greenhouse nine, one of Pomona's more used greenhouses, he ran into one of the minor professors. After asking where Professor Sprout would be, Albus headed off for Greenhouse Four. Stopping just outside the large glass structure, Albus could hear Sprout inside, nearing the end of a lecture.

Stepping inside the large classroom, he watched as Pomona, with her back turned to the class began to ask about the plant that sat before her. "Alright class, who can tell me about Bubotubers? And the several uses of them?" Sprout asked, back turned to her class as she examined the aforementioned plant.

The aged wizard continued to smile as he watched the students think and ponder about the question. Moving forward, and making sure that the other students that had already seen him remained silent; he proceeded to provide the answer to Sprout's question.

"The Bobotubers is unique among plants in that the visible portion resembles a slug." Albus said, causing the students and Pomona to all turn toward the back of the greenhouse in surprise. "And this resemblance is more than just in the visuals," Albus continued now that the entire class was focused on him, "it secretes a slime just as a slug would that protects it from most herbivores, unfortunately for the Bobotubers this slime is a favorite for the Flobberworms."

Several students chuckled at this. 'The pus that is held within sacks, that grow twenty-eight centimeters above it, is the most desirable part of the plant." Albus continued, walking past the students as a flurry of quills were now moving back and forth, Pomona just stood there with a smile of her own, watching her Fourth Year class receive teaching from Albus Dumbledore.

"This pus when undiluted, is very volatile if it touches human skin, but when diluted, and mixed with various potions ingredients, it can be used for numerous amount of potions and alchemical reagents."

"The two most well known potions that use diluted Bobotubers pus are skincare potions, and a more helpful potion, a muscle relaxant." Albus finished, his warm gentle smile having never left his face during his lecture as his eyes focused on the overseer of the greenhouses.

Pomona clapped her hands, gaining the attention of the fourth years, telling them all that class was over and ensuring that they remembered their homework for the next class. As they all left, Albus followed Pomona as she had indicated for them to head into her office. Pomona's office sat adjacent to the rest of the buildings.

"A social call Albus?" Pomona asked him once they were away from the rest of the greenhouses and students.

"I was wondering how your family is doing?" Albus asked her.

Pomona turned and looked back at Albus, smiling as she did so, though her eyes were brimming with emotion. "They are doing well, and I cannot even begin to thank you for bringing Rachel back to us."

Albus walked around the office examining the various objects and things that Sprout had stored. "I did nothing Pomona." Sprout gave Albus a look of disbelief, "It's true, I only spoke with the head of the Muggle investigators. He was quite forthcoming."

Professor Sprout was already more than use to Albus' way of deflecting truth and placing others into the hero role. Hiding a smile Pomona turned and faced Albus once more, regarding him as she tried to stem the ensuing flow of tears. "So what is it that you need exactly Albus?" Pomona asked him, steadying her voice.

"I was hoping that you might be able to answer one thing for me." Albus asked. "I know it might seem strange, the kidnappers seemingly targeted several of your granddaughters friends, who by Muggle standards, have rich families but not enough to warrant kidnapping. I was curious if anything had happened to Rachel?" Albus eyes looked into Pomona's as he asked her, searching for anything that could be helpful at all.

"No, there wasn't anything abnormal, she wasn't abused or anything of the sort, thank God, she was just grabbed along with the others within the dorms, it was frightening and…" said Pomona as a sad forlorn look began to appear on her face before she looked back at Albus with an intensity that now was now directed at him.

"Why Albus? Do you suspect- I mean to say, do you think that she might have been targeted specifically?" Fear was now easily detectable within her voice as it rose in pitch before she sat down in her chair. Pomona was clearly emotionally overwrought at the implications of this thought that it all might have been planned to get to her granddaughter specifically.

"Calm down Pomona, I was just curious, no need to get excited. I'm sorry to have upset you." Albus was trying to and mildly succeeding at placating the woman before him. "There is nothing to worry about; it's just idle thoughts of an old man. No, no need to get back up, I'll see myself out Pomona. Just relax for now. I'll see you at supper." Albus said closing the door behind him, for despite his soothing words, Albus could not help but wonder still as to the purpose of the kidnapping. He knew that there must be some deeper meaning, but he could not see what. He knew that if Sprout wouldn't be able to help, then he would seek out another source.

Over the next few days, things at the school were uneventful. Harry preferred it that way, as it allowed him to spend more time within the library looking up as much as he could to his heart's content, than the rest of his housemates. But that did not mean he was devoid of all interactions.

Transfiguration class with the Hufflepuffs happened the day after his History class and it was within this one that another first year, Cedric Diggory was added to Harry's slowly growing circle, despite how much he was opposed to it. And during this same class Harry's initial suspicions about McGonagall were correct. She was stern and absolutely had no tolerance for any kind of foolishness.

Harry's other classes was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Quirinus Quirrell an authority on Vampires, Harry learned; the Herbology class was also later that day with Cedric's Head of House whom Harry found to be very motherly, almost overtly so, in her classes. He did find that the content was as fruitful as most plants, and his least favorite he discovered was the Care of Magical Creatures. Growing annoyed at having to identify a single unicorn from its horn alone.

The Flying class that Harry took was his most favorite thing that he discovered while at Hogwarts, on the other hand having to go to the Astronomy Tower at close to midnight was not. Despite those inconveniences, Harry was enjoying his time at the school and he was able to settle into a routine, though part of this had not been by his own choosing.

It was cold Saturday morning, in October as Harry was finishing up his monthly letter to his uncles while sitting in one of the plush chairs in front of the fireplace at the Ravenclaw Commons. Harry had just sealed it and was about to change into warmer clothes so he could make his way towards the School Owlery, where all of the owls were kept; when Roger dashed into the common room nearly colliding with a third and fourth year.

"Harry! There you are!" Roger said in near shout, ignoring the glares being directed his way from the older students as their studying was interrupted. Harry could only sigh at Roger, which after giving it a quick thought, that he seemed to be sighing more this past month than ever before since having Roger and the other around on a near constant basis. _I can only assume that it will grow to be a more common occurrence than it is now,_ Harry thought to himself,_ how troublesome_.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Come on, we have to head out to the Quidditch field, or else we're going to miss it!" Roger said excitedly, looking at Harry expectantly, as if Harry would suddenly leap from his chair and share the same excitement.

"And why should we go out onto the quidditch field, when it is very cold outside? Not to mention, I have as yet, not enjoyed my morning tea." Harry asked Roger as he then made a point of picking a steaming cup of tea. A few of the upperclassmen chuckled behind Roger, knowing quite well that the tea had not been there moments before.

"Would you like some? Its chamomile with a tiny amount of honey."

The other Ravenclaw just looked at Harry as if he was crazy, and at times Roger did think so. " No I don't want tea! Where did that come from anyway? No matter." Roger said, waving a hand dismissively. "Because it's the first practice of the school team, that's why! The best of the best of Hogwarts practicing for the Q.U.I.L.s!" Roger said with exasperation.

The brown haired boy then proceeded to aggravate Harry by continually pestering him about seeing the team practice. Harry had come to learn that the only real ways of shutting up Roger, would be to bind, gag him, and leave him within some broom cupboard, or the other option would be to allow Roger to drag him off to where ever he had previously specified.

The first option was sorely tempting to the young Potter, as Harry too wondered as to what the team looked like, and had been considering after delivering his letter, to making his way over to the pitch and seeing the supposed practice for himself. Placing his cup of now half finished tea back onto the table, Harry slowly made a show of placing all of his writing tools back into his bag.

Pushing himself out chair by the fire, and muttering under his breath to dispel his cup of tea, Harry silently made his way up to his rooms, while Roger followed behind constantly plying him with questions about if he would go see the team practice. Harry grabbed clothes in relative silence, letting his actions speak for themselves, as Roger was finally able to notice that Harry was getting dressed into warmer clothes.

"Right, I'll be right back, Harry don't leave without me!" Roger called out as he went into his own rooms to change into warmer clothes. Harry though, once he was dressed, ignored Roger's plea as if they had fallen on deaf ears, and for Harry the pleas had most likely had, as he headed back out into the common room, before he then walked through the Ravenclaw entrance into the rest of the castle.

Stepping out into the brilliant sunlight Harry adjusted his glasses against the glare, while gusts of wind plastered his coat to his back, and whipped dust and dirt around his legs as he walked down first one path then another. Slowly making his way to the Owlery. Once there, he found one of the unused school owls, tied his letter to the bird and sent it off to his uncles.

As he exited the solitary tower, another gust of wind blew through the casually dressed boy, causing him to pull his brown coat tighter to his body. Harry then started to walk in the direction of the quidditch pitch, and surprisingly more to himself than anything, found he was eager to see a practice session of quidditch.

Once Harry was close enough to the pitch, he saw that Roger did not look pleased with Harry. Harry for his part wondered if is had something to due with him leaving the other boy behind in the common room; though Roger was not alone as he stood waiting at the front of the stadium. Harry saw Cedric Diggory waiting with Rosa, and another girl whom he was unfamiliar with. Harry disliked the implications of another student joining the little circle, but made his way towards them regardless.

"Cedric, enjoying your day?" Harry asked the brown haired boy, completely ignoring Roger as he drew closer to them. Cedric smiled, a big grin almost splitting his face in two. Harry mentally grimaced at the sight, Cedric smiled far too much in his opinion.

"It's a beautiful day! And we get to watch the team play! It's going to great!" the enthusiasm of Cedric replied, and the brown haired bow was clearly infecting everyone around him as they all smiled at one another as Harry regarded them. Harry though ignored the attempt and started once again for the stadium.

Once they entered, Harry looked around to see the pitch was an expanse of green that stretched at least over one hundred fifty meters long and could not have been any more than fifty five meters wide. Harry was only guessing as to the size, but he continued to look at the field and saw that it had white lines painted into it what resembled a football field to Harry's eyes. Three bronze colored hoops set on either side of the field stood at varying heights as imposing giants on the battlefield.

Walking up the wooden steps which creaked as their weight was brought down upon them, they climbed up the steps following Harry and settling down around him once he had chosen a place to sit, much to his annoyance. But the bright side for Harry was that they were well away from some of the other groups of children that wanted to see the practice. Harry and everyone else could see a small cluster of people of obviously different ages standing directly in the middle of the field, talking animatedly.

The one leading the small circle was easily identifiable, as Madam Hooch. Her short, grey hair that looked as always as if she had just gotten off of a broom after flying through a storm. Hooch, as she had asked to be called during Harry's first lesson, was dressed in her usual black garb with white bordering, and in her hands she held a wooden clipboard and wore a silver whistle around her neck.

Harry watched as Hooch gestured at the clipboard, causing the sixteen players on the field to all look down at it. Harry wished that he could hear and see what was being said down on the pitch, but he resigned himself to just staying in the stands.

While everyone else was busy staring down at the center of the field, Harry noticed that one of the players had a head full of yellow blonde hair, which Harry knew only belonged to one person in the whole school. Nymphadora Tonks. Now knowing that Nymphadora was apart of the team, Harry was tempted to leave now before he was discovered. But curiosity over what the team playing style dampened his desire to not gain Nymphadora's attention.

The sound of people all round him talking brought back Harry's attention to the rest of the stadium. He soon realized it was no longer just a small group of students that sat in small little pockets through out the stands of the stadium. Great portions of the wooden benches were now filling with boy and girls of various ages from nearly all of the Houses.

Countless scarves of red intermingle with yellow, small numbers of blue mixed with green, and as Harry continued to survey these sights he was beginning to understand that this was becoming more than just a mere practice session, and Roger had purposefully planned for him to be here, sitting amongst these large crowds. Harry greatly disliked being within large crowds unless he had to, so Harry considered one more time of leaving the stadium, but again his desire to see quidditch quelled those feelings.

All around Harry could see that nearly the entire, if not all of the students were out here in the stands; Harry wondered what would take place if it was not a practice session. He looked back towards the center of the pitch and counted once more how any people were there. Fourteen. There were fourteen on the pitch, that meant more than enough for a match, but what kind of match would it be. Harry wondered to himself.

Harry watched the players as they all split from the center and moved into their respective positions. Harry watched as Nymphadora moved into the center and stood with two other players in the Chaser position on one side, while the other team set itself up opposite them. As Harry looked down at the field, he could not help but feel a small amount of excitement at the prospect of the match.

"Hello Hogwarts!" cried out the commentator from the professor's tower, his voice easily carrying throughout the stadium "And welcome to the one of the most important matches of the season!" The entire crowd of students roared in apparent joy and excitement at the words. "In just a few moments this preliminary match to the season will begin!" more cheers followed.

"Commentating this match and all future matches here a Hogwarts, is the most eligible bachelor for the fifth years; your very own, Constantine Dobbin!" Dobbin cried to the crowd that was laughing and jeering at the commentator rather cheering for him, though a small group of the students were in fact cheering for Dobbin. "Referring this match is our very own Tiberius Gallant, and without further ado, allow me to introduce your new Hogwarts team!" Harry could feel the intense emotions running through the stands. Adjusting his glasses, Harry tried to ignore the tumultuous din, but it was proving difficult.

"Fighting for the North side today," Constantine said, continuing over the growing shouts of the student body, "as their Keeper, is a returning veteran and captain of the team, number twenty-seven, Hugo Simlaran!" As the name of the Keeper was called out, Harry noticed that Cedric was gladly joining in with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, as they all strove to be louder than the other houses, shouting out for the now identified Keeper.

"Alongside Simlaran, his fellow Hufflepuff and the first of the three Chasers for the North squad, the Queen of the Hogwarts field! Number eighteen, Abby Grecian! Followed by the remaining two Chasers for the North number twenty-nine, Harris Feltium! And number fifty-four, Phyllis Kyrbur!" Gryffindors from around the stadium were now cheering and shouting, seeking to out do the Hufflepuffs from what Harry could surmise.

After the beaters where introduced, Commentator Dobbin was exciting the crowd into a near frenzy. "And the last Gryffindor for the North today, the seeker for the North Squad, its none other than Red Comet himself! Charlie Weasley!" As Dobbin cried out Charlie's name, Harry was impressed at how long the commentator was able to maintain the shout for Weasley's name, which seemed to be over a thirty seconds long note at the least, reminding Harry of football commentators when a goal was made.

Harry watched as the South squad set itself up directly opposite of the North, and grimaced as Dobbin began describing, which Harry was coming to learn was his peculiar flare of who was playing for the South side. And just as Harry suspected, Nymphadora was one of them.

"Alright my fellow quidditch devotees! In just a few moments this match will be underway! Now as they are all getting setting up allow me to explain what happens at the end of this match; depending on how well these players perform, they will be selected and placed into the starting line up for the international season.

"And without a doubt, Simlaran will once again lead his team to a spectacular season over the other school this year. So it is safe to say that him and the Red Comet himself will be on the starting line up, but who amongst the other will it be? You all have a voice. Remember once this match is over; send any comments you may have to Coach Hooch to see if your favorite will make it into the starting line up!

Harry looked around at this proclamation and saw that most students but not all, had with them pieces of parchment and quills. Bringing his gaze back to the field he saw all of the players where now in the air, being addressed by Gallant.

"Looks like this game is ready to go! Countdown with me!" Dobbin cried out to crowd. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One! And there they go!" Harry watched as Gallant tossed the quaffle into the air, and six the chasers made a made dash for the red ball.

The two sets of beaters though made for opposite ends of the pitch along with their respective keepers, while the seekers began what looked to be a dance in the air. Harry's eyes stayed on the seekers for a moment, and saw that though they were what appeared to be a even duel, the red haired boy was leading the other seeker, and Harry began to imagine the intense dual the two players must be having in searching for the Snitch over the stadium.

"number ten, Tonks makes a spectacular grab for the quaffle," Dobbin cried out drawing Harry's eyes from the seekers and down into the thick of the battle between the chasers, "who passes it off to number twenty-two, Florin! Oh! But he's blocked by a bludger sent by the youngest player on the field number seventy-six, Inglebee! Who as luck would have it folks, is only in his second year!" The roar of the crowd was loud at the sight of such fierce play barely five minutes into the match.

"Feltium has now grabbed for the quaffle, and streaking for the South goal! He passes to Kyrbur, who passes it on to Grecian, now back to Feltium as they all dodge the other chasers!" Harry was impressed with the speed at which they seemed to be passing the ball to each other.

The fearsome playing style of the North Chasers was soon getting to the point that Dobbin only had time to say their last names to be able to tell as to who was receiving the passes.

"And it's Grecian with the quaffle as she dodges both bludgers! She's now at the goal posts, she shoots! But the keeper blocks! What a spectacular display of aerobatics by the South side keeper."

The last time Harry had seen a quidditch match was when Sirius had been able to receive tickets to the Montrose-Puddlemere match last season, and despite the sheer level of difference between the professionals and the school players. Harry, despite himself was finding that he was enjoying watching the school players vie for a chance to appear on the starting line up.

"Some of these Seventh Year players are astounding aren't they Rupert?" asked the man sitting to within one of the many towers of the Hogwarts stadium, holding a pair of what appeared to be binoculars. The man addressed as Rupert had his own pair in his hands, Focusing his Omnioculars, which are highly advanced binoculars that could slow down and replay anything seen with them, his attention too was focused on the match.

"Yes sir, these Seventh Year players are good, and there are some Sixth Years that are worth taking note of. Just might have see if they would like to play professionally." Rupert told his companion jovially over the Omnioculars.

Both men continued to watch the match as the North side began to take the lead over the South. The commentator was doing an impressive job of both keeping the crowd entertained and telling of the match itself.

As Rupert continued to watch, his smile, which had barely been present, was now a full and almost splitting his face in two as he finally saw something that made him glad to be there. Placing the binoculars down on his lap he looked over at he companion, to see that he as well was smiling.

"I'll go and get everything set up then, Mr. Vasile, if it pleases you sir?" Rupert asked.

"Yes, that would be good." Coel Vasile replied, his deep blood red eyes shining brightly as he brought down his Omnioculars and replaced them with a pair of heavily tinted sunglasses. "It will only be a matter of time now. Only a matter of Time."


End file.
